the UnRomantic Love Story
by hibiki kurenai
Summary: / Pertemuan itu sungguh tak terduga. / Setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya pemuda manis itu berusaha melupankannya dan kini orang itu tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. / Dragon plus Panda is equal with Hime Usagi plus Sugar [on the way?] / Satu lagi cerita cinta tidak romantis yang akan terungkap. / [EXO fics :: SuLay couple. Mari lestarikan fics SuLay yang selangka badak Jawa. LoL]
1. Chapter 1

Author : Hibiki Kurenai

**Title : the UnRomantic Love Story**

Genre : Comedy 50%, Friendship 30%, Romance 20%, Slice of Life

Cast : EXO, SHINee, TVXQ, SuJu

Pair : SuHo x Lay, and other OffPairs [except ChangMin x JinKi]

Setting : Alternate Universe

Rate : T (beneran segala umur loh)

Length : masih belum jelas. LoL

Warn : OOC! Of course, Don't Like Don't Read. You've been warned, ma dear~

.

.

DisClaim : semoga amal n ibadah semuanya di terima di sisi-Nya. *PLAKK! BUGH! DHIESS! dihajar massa* euhm... mereka semua milik Yang Maha Kuasa n orang tua masing2. Hehehe...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Okeee~ guys~

Ketemu lagi sama Hibiki, ne~

.

.

Hehe~ Hibi emang udah lama banget ga muncul n bikin fics baru. Masih ada satu tanggungan sih sebener.x yang belum kelar gue post di FFn, tapi yah~ W.B. itu ganggu banget. Apalagi akhir2 ini gue kekurangan asupan novel fantasy buat ngelanjutin Priestess Unicorn, the Guardian SweetHeart… uhumm… curcol dikit ga apa yaaa~

.

.

Jya, fics kali ini masih dengan MC SuLay. And seperti judul.x, ini fics ga terlalu banyak sisi romantisnya. Tapi tenang aja, Hibi rasa fics kali ini bisa ditamatkan dengan selamat kok. Udah 80% nih progressnya…

.  
.

Well, please always stay tune with me every Saturday night, ne?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

There's

CHAPTER I

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING NYAAAW~ (n_n)V

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kai, sudah ketemu belum? " tanya seorang pemuda pucat yang tengah memangku seorang batita di sofa ruang tengah.

" Belum. Yang ada aku malah menemukan ini… "

.

.

.

.

Kai, pemuda berkulit tan itu tidak sengaja membuka sebuah kompartemen rahasia dalam lemari antik berukir di sebelah LCD plasma enam puluh empat inch keluaran terbaru. Niatnya mencari dvd animasi Disney yang bisa ditonton semua umur segera disingkirkan oleh rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Ketika Kai mengintip isi laci tersembunyi itu, matanya melotot lebar. Di dalamnya ternyata berisi koleksi lengkap dvd anime mesum sekelas JAV, alias Japan Adult Video. Temanya beragam. Seperti maid café, host club, kinky hobby, horror erotis, harem macam Ai Yori Aoshi atau Onegai Teacher dan yang berbau 17+ lainnya.

.

.

Ketika pemuda tan itu menumpukkan semua dvd anime yang memenuhi dekapannya ke atas meja kopi. Ekspresi SeHun, sang istri tercinta, pun tidak jauh beda sepertinya tadi. Apalagi saat pemuda pucat itu membaca judul yang tertera dan gambar shoujo chara dengan buah dada ukuran D keatas serta berpakaian minim tercetak di setiap cover dvd. SeHun makin shock saat menemukan ada beberapa anime bergenre yaoi, SadoMasochist, hardcore dan gore juga. _Ini sih bukan anime yang bisa ditonton sembarang orang, apalagi anak-anak!_ batin pemuda pucat itu sambil mengelus-elus kepala sang buah hati yang duduk anteng dalam pangkuannya.

.

.

.

.

" Nah, jadi kau mau menonton yang mana, SeHun-ah? Adaow! " seketika itu juga Kai bergulingan di lantai karena kepalanya digetok SeHun pakai selop toilet.

" Pabbo! Simpan sifat mesummu itu sendiri! Jangan kau tularkan pada baby YoungJae! " SeHun menutupi telinga putera mungilnya rapat-rapat saat dia mengumpat memarahi suaminya.

" Aish! Baby JaeJae, mommy-mu galak sekali… hiks… " Kai berpura-pura mewek di depan anaknya.

" Hush! Sudah sana, cari lagi dvd animasi Transformer-nya! " usir SeHun sambil memutar bola matanya malas. " Cepat, mumpung SuHo-hyung belum pulang! "

" Iya, iya… Sabar sedikit kenapa sih… " Kai menuruti perintah 'istri'nya itu sambil menggerutu. " Hufff… aku tidak menyangka, kalau SuHo-hyung yang wajah dan sifatnya seperti malaikat itu hobi menonton anime straight porn sampai anime gay porn macam ini… " gumam SeHun.

" Kau saja tidak menyangka. Apalagi aku yang tiap hari kerja bareng dia. " sahut Kai dari seberang ruangan. " Ah! Ini dia! "

" Ketemu?! "

" Yap! Ayo kita tonton Transformer-nya bareng-bareng! "

" Ehehehe~ yaaaay! " mendengar kata Transformer, YoungJae langsung tertawa-tawa dan bertepuk tangan kegirangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\\(^._.^)_(^._.^)/**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dentingan piano Canon Pachebell yang biasa terdengar dalam acara-acara pernikahan mengalun lembut dalam sebuah ruangan luas bertabur dekorasi bunga mawar putih dan tirai-tirai lavender itu. Di depan sebuah gazebo kecil yang atapnya penuh digantungi bunga whisteria biru langit dengan gerbang lengkung yang terbuat dari jalinan lilly of the valley dan blue hyacinth itu terdapat tiga baris kursi tamu berderet di kanan dan kiri satu-satunya jalan dari karpet beludru berwarna biru tua. Kursi-kursi antik dari baja tempa berjumlah tiga puluh buah itu penuh dengan para tamu undangan._

_._

_._

_Suara gesekan biola yang manis mulai mengalun meningkahi dentingan piano kala pintu ruangan terbuka. Bisik-bisik di dalam ruangan itu seketika berhenti saat dua orang melangkah masuk ke dalam. Yang seorang adalah pria paruh baya keturunan China yang berwajah teduh. Yang seorang lagi tampak anggun dalam balutan gaun pengantin model Chinese long dress putih sederhana yang menutup rapat seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan langkah pelan dan diiringi tebaran kelopak mawar dari para bridemaids kecil, keduanya berjalan menuju altar pernikahan di dalam gazebo bernuansa biru._

_._

_._

_Selama itu, tidak terdengar bunyi apa pun selain denting piano dan gesekan biola. Rupanya para tamu tengah menahan nafas mereka. Takjub dengan aura kencantikan yang memancar dari sang pengantin meskipun wajahnya __tersamarkan oleh__ bride veil putih. Pria paruh baya itu terkekeh geli melihat reaksi pengantin lainnya yang sudah menunggu di ujung altar. Pria muda yang akan segera menjadi menantunya itu melongo bodoh dengan mulut menganga lebar. Sementara anaknya sendiri terlalu sibuk berblushing ria untuk melihat tampang cengo pasangannya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

" _JoonMa, aku serahkan anakku padamu. " tepukan pria paruh baya itu di bahunya segera mengembalikan kesadarannya. " Jaga dia baik-baik, ne? "_

" _Ba… baiklah, HanGeng-ssi! " JoonMa tergagap._

" _Tsk! Tsk! Mulai hari ini kau adalah menantuku, jadi panggil aku __baba__, mengerti? " ujar HanGeng sambil mengulum senyum._

" _Ne… ne, __baba__. "_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Prosesi pernikahan sederhana itu pun kembali berjalan. Pastor Shi__nDong__, teman lama HanGeng, memberikan ceramah singkatnya sebelum masuk ke acara inti. Setelah itu, barulah kedua mempelai saling membacakan sumpah pernikahan mereka. Agak lama memang, apalagi bagian JoonMa lumayan panjang, dia sendiri membacanya sambil memegang contekan takut-takut kalau dia lupa. Yah, saking perfeksionisnya JoonMa, jadi ya, begitulah. Hahaha~ Situasi jadi agak mendebarkan sesaat setelah kata 'I do' terucap dari bibir sang bride. JoonMa tampak sangat gugup saat kedua tangannya menyentuh ujung veil sang mempelai sembari menunggu perkataan pastor selanjutnya. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

" _You may kiss your bride, Mr. Kim. " ujar sang pastor._

.

.

.

.

Mata sepasang suami istri yang kulitnya kontras mirip papan catur itu membulat ketika filmnya mulai berjalan. Karena yang muncul di layar plasma bukannya movie Transformer seperti yang ingin mereka lihat, tapi justru rekaman sebuah acara pernikahan. Mulut keduanya melongo lebar saat melihat siapa mempelai prianya. Itu hyung angelic mereka! Itu SuHo atasan mereka! Demi apa, ini kapan terjadinya? Di mana?! Terus, siapa yang jadi mempelai wanitanya?! Karena sejauh yang Kai ingat, mereka tidak pernah mengambil job drama yang ada wedding scene-nya seperti ini. Masa sih, ini kejadian asli?

.

.

Kai dan SeHun yang penasaran sampai harus mendekatkan wajah mereka ke layar televisi supaya dapat melihat jelas wajah sang bride. Tepat sesaat setelah veil diangkat dan sang bride baru saja membuka mata, tiba-tiba Kai memencet tombol pause pada remote yang dibawanya. Pria tan itu melakukannya secara otomatis karena mendengar pintu depan terbuka. Yang punya rumah sudah pulang ternyata. Dengan gerakan patah-patah dan ekspresi layaknya anak kecil yang ketahuan berbuat salah, keduanya menoleh ke arah lorong.

.

.

.

.

" Xing-ah, nanti belanjaannya langsung kau tata di kulkas saja ya. Aku mau langsung kerja lagi, mumpung libur shooting, kerjaan kantor jadi bisa aku bereskan. " terdengar suara orang mengobrol dari arah ruang tamu.

" Terserah hyung saja. Tapi jangan lupa, nanti kita makan malam di luar ya? " sahut seorang lagi yang suaranya sedikit lebih lembut.

" Boleh~ kau ingin kita makan di mana? Eh… lho, Kai? SeHun? Sedang apa kalian di dalam rumahku? " SuHo, si empunya rumah, tertegun melihat kedua tamu tak diundang itu.

" Hyung, ada apa? Eh, nuguya? " seorang pria muda berparas manis menyusul dari belakang SuHo.

.

.

.

.

.

**\\(^._.^)_(^._.^)/**

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hyuuung! Kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami! " jerit Kai histeris sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu SuHo. Permasalahan koleksi dvd anime porno itu sudah lenyap dari otaknya.

" Ahahaha~ penjelasan apa, Kai? " yang bersangkutan malah cengar-cengir tanpa dosa.

" Video pernikahan itu! Itu pernikahanmu 'kan, hyung?! " SeHun menunjuk layar televisi yang masih dipause. " Bukan pernikahan palsu seperti saat shooting drama, tapi pernikahan asli, 'kan! "

" Oooh~ itu. Kalau iya memangnya kenapa? " cengiran SuHo berubah jadi seringai.

" Aish! Hyung! Kau ini menikah kenapa tidak bilang-bilang?! Kalau ini sampai bocor ke media, bagaimana nasib karirmu sebagai entertainer hyung?! " Kai kembali mengguncang SuHo, kali ini lebih keras.

" Bagaimana? Biasa saja kali. Toh yang punya agensi itu 'kan aku sendiri. " sahut SuHo cuek.

.

.

.

-PLAKKK-

.

.

.

" Kau sih santai hyung! Kau tidak memikirkan nasibku dan YoungJae apa?! Kalau Kai jadi pengangguran, lalu kami mau makan apa?! " whew, jurus selop toilet SeHun beraksi lagi.

" Haaah~ Kai, SeHun, kalian ini pintar atau bodoh sih? Selamanya Kai tidak akan pernah jadi pengangguran, soalnya dia 'kan juga merangkap jadi sekretarisku. " SuHo mengelus kepalanya yang benjol dijitak sandal.

" Eh, iya juga… " hanya reaksi absurd itu yang bisa keduanya ucapkan.

" So, mau dengar garis besar ceritanya tidak? " tawar SuHo yang direspon dengan anggukan.

.

.

.

.

Jadi, pernikahan itu berlangsung dua tahun yang lalu. Tepat seminggu setelah hari perayaan satu tahun pernikahan managernya yang berkulit tan itu. Upacara sakral itu dilaksanakan di China, di tempat asal pasangan hidupnya. Acara itu dilakukan secara diam-diam dan kedua keluarga bekerja sama menutup rapat jejaknya dari endusan paparazzi yang haus berita. Karena itu, yang diundang sebagai tamu hanya keluarga inti kedua belah pihak serta orang-orang yang sekiranya bisa menjaga rahasia dan tidak akan membocorkan peristiwa penting itu ke media.

.

.

Bahkan pekerja yang mempersiapkannya pun diseleksi secara ketat. Kai dan SeHun sebetulnya juga akan diundang, tapi berhubung yang bersangkutan sedang honeymoon ke Melanesia. SuHo yang tidak tega mengganggu liburan mereka pun mencoret nama keduanya dari daftar tamu. Maksudnya nanti akan dia ceritakan sendiri, tapi malah lupa gara-gara kesibukan yang menggunung. Penjelasan SuHo itu berakhir dengan jitakan quadrat yang diterimanya dari pasangan suami istri hitam putih yang sudah jadi temannya sejak mereka masih pakai popok.

.

.

.

.

" Terus, selama ini kalian LDR-an begitu?! " pertanyaan itu Kai lontarkan setelah dia puas membully seniornya itu.

" Betah banget hyung LDR sampai dua tahun. " SeHun menggeleng tidak percaya. " Kucing-kucingan dari wartawan pula. "

" Well, mau bagaimana lagi. Itu resiko yang harus kami tanggung sebagai public figure. " SuHo menghela nafas.

" Dia artis hyung?! Yang benar, ah! Setahuku aktris atau model wanita di China tidak ada yang berwajah seperti ini. " Kai kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke layar televisi untuk memastikan.

" Pffft… Wa… wanita katamu?! " tiba-tiba SuHo terkikik. " Kalian yakin dia seorang 'wanita'? "

" Memang wanita 'kan hyung?! Soalnya, mana ada pria yang mau menikah dengan mengenakan gaun meskipun posisinya uke? " alis SeHun bertautan kebingungan.

" Tunggu sebentar. Xing-ah! Kau sudah selesai?! " SuHo berteriak memanggil pria muda yang tadi ikut bersamanya.

" Sudah hyung! Ada apa?! " sahut YiXing dari arah dapur.

" Kemari sebentar! " seru SuHo.

" Ne, hyung! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\\(^._.^)_(^._.^)/**

.

.

.

.

.

.

YiXing duduk manis di sofa, tepat di sebelah SuHo. Cowok berparas teduh itu terlihat clueless, terbukti dari tatapan matanya yang blank. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan situasinya saat ini. Tadi 'kan SuHo memanggilnya, menyuruhnya ke ruang tengah. Begitu sampai, SuHo langsung menyerahkan baby YoungJae padanya dan memintanya duduk. Sementara dua orang tidak dikenal yang ditemuinya saat masuk ke dalam rumah tadi terus memandangnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

.

.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan YiXing mulai jengah diperhatikan terang-terangan seperti spesimen hewan langka. Ditambah dengan SuHo yang terlihat berusaha keras menahan tawa, membuat YiXing jadi jengkel. Sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang terjadi? Pikiran itu berputar-putar di benaknya. Moodnya makin gelap saat dua orang asing itu membandingkannya dengan image seseorang yang tampak di layar televisi. Image seseorang yang tampaknya sangat familiar baginya.

.

.

.

.

" Geez~ kalian berdua ini… Kalian mengaku sebagai dancer professional, tapi tidak bisa mengenali idolanya sendiri. " SuHo mendecih gemas.

" A… apa hyung?! Idola kami?! " Kai tersentak kaget, sepertinya otaknya sudah connect lagi.

" Bohong ah, hyung! Mana mungkin wanita yang ada di sana dan pria manis ini orang yang sama! Apalagi menyamakannya dengan Lay laoshi, dosen seni tari kontemporer dari Universitas Beijing sekaligus composer lagu terkenal itu. Pria ini masih terlalu muda hyung! " bantah SeHun panjang lebar.

" Eoh?! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku sudah jadi dosen dalam usia muda? " celetuk YiXing yang merasa name stage-nya dipanggil dengan wajah heran yang sangat menggemaskan.

" Tidak, tidak kenapa-kenapa kok, Xing-ah. " SuHo mengecup lembut bibir peach milik YiXing.

" Aaaah! Pantas aku merasa familiar dengan yang kalian tonton. Itu video hari pernikahan kita 'kan hyung? Ternyata kau menyimpannya juga? " YiXing menggeser badannya menghadap ke arah SuHo.

" Tentu saja. Hal sepenting itu jangan sampai hilang, dear. Eh, tunggu… " SuHo menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" Eeer… dvd milikku rusak tersiram kopi, hyung. Ehehe… " YiXing nyengir tanpa dosa.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda manis itu lalu menjelaskan dengan wajah bersalah kalau dia tidak sengaja merusakkan dvd rekaman itu. Saat itu, setengah tahun yang lalu, YiXing yang tergesa pergi hendak menyerahkan demo lagunya bertabrakan dengan ZiTao yang membawa satu nampan penuh gelas-gelas kopi panas di depan ruang dosen. Sebagian dari barang bawaan pemuda manis itu yang jatuh berhamburan terkena tumpahan kopi panas yang dibawa ZiTao, termasuk juga rekaman pernikahan dan kaset demo lagu barunya. Sementara SuHo yang mendengarnya hanya mendesah memaklumi sifat clumsy istrinya yang tidak ketulungan itu.

.

.

.

.

" Ja… jadi benar? " guman SeHun masih agak shock.

" YiXing, perkenalkan dirimu. " SuHo mengambil YoungJae yang tertidur lelap dari pangkuan YiXing.

" Oh, iya. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Annyeong, nanneun Zhang YiXing imnida~ tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Lay~ " pria manis itu membungkukkan dirinya di depan dua orang pemuda yang melongo terkena triple shock strike.

" MWOOOOOOOOOO?! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\\(^._.^) Tsuzuku nyaw~ (^._.^)/**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Before…

Buat yang berkenan kasih comment, sankyuu for your appreciation nyaw~

Buat yang sekedar SiDer… well… sankyuu udah nyempatin baca fics gue ini nyaw~

Semoga karya gue kali ini memuaskan n menghibur.

.

.

Then, see ya next chapter~

.

.

#flying_KISS


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Hibiki Kurenai

**Title : the UnRomantic Love Story**

Genre : Comedy 50%, Friendship 30%, Romance 20%, Slice of Life

Cast : EXO, SHINee, TVXQ, SuJu

Pair : SuHo x Lay

Setting : Alternate Universe

Rate : T (beneran segala umur loh)

Length : masih belum jelas. LoL

Warn : OOC! Of course, **Don't Like Don't Read**. You've been warned, ma dear~

.

.

DisClaim : semoga amal n ibadah semuanya di terima di sisi-Nya. *PLAKK! BUGH! DHIESS! dihajar massa* euhm... mereka semua milik Yang Maha Kuasa n orang tua masing2. Hehehe...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Konbanwaaaa~

Koko wa Hibiki decchu~ #wink

.

.

Uhumm~

Well, gue mo minta maaf atas kesalahan dalam penulisan pair cast minggu kemaren. Yaaa~ sebenernya cast di fics ini 50% Offpairs n 50% Crackpairs, ga cuman couple ChangMin x JinKi aja. Hontou ni gomennasai ne, minna-san. #ojigi

Teruuuus~ genderswitch buat HeeChul-hyung n KiBum-hyung yaaa~

Please, jangan gebukin gue coz gue udah ngerubah gender mereka. Ini demi kepentingan cerita nyaw~ ga ada maksud laen.

.

.

Ga perlu kata sambutan banyak2 ne? Langsung aja nikmatin ceritanya. Tanggapan review ada di bawaaaah~

.  
.

Jya, see you next week, ne~?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

There's

CHAPTER II

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING NYAAAW~ (n_n)V

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setiap orang pasti menginginkan acara lamaran yang romantis, dengan candlelight dinner, tebaran bunga, suasana matahari terbenam di tepi pantai atau sejenisnya. Atau paling tidak, meski tidak romantis, acara lamaran itu sudah direncanakan sejak lama. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku dalam cerita ini. Proses lamaran itu justru terjadi dalam situasi paling konyol seumur hidup pelakunya. Di tempat tidak terduga, sama sekali tidak terencana dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi, dua orang itu sama-sama tidak saling kenal!

.

.

Lamaran aneh itu terjadi di sebuah kedai soju kecil di pinggir jalan terpencil yang remang-remang. Tempat yang tidak banget untuk entertainer terkenal seantero Asia seperti SuHo dan YiXing. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, awal pertemuan mereka yang serba kebetulan itu memang sangat memalukan. Mengenang cerita itu membuat keduanya ingin menguburkan diri di suatu tempat yang tidak mungkin didatangi manusia. Well, meski kekonyolan itu akhirnya berbuah manis, sih.

.

.

Entah bagaimana caranya saat itu mereka bisa berakhir di tempat yang tidak elit itu karena alasan yang serupa. Sama-sama menggalau karena masalah pasangan hidup. SuHo stres gara2 di umurnya yang sudah dua puluh enam tahun ini dia belum punya pacar. Sebenarnya banyak sih wanita yang mengejar-ngejarnya, tapi sayang SuHo lebih suka pria. Yup, SuHo gay. MasBuLoh?! Tapi sialnya, sekali ada yang tertarik padanya, dua pria itu dengan keras kepalanya mengejar-ngejar SuHo dan berniat banget menjadikannya uke.

.

.

Demi apa, mau mereka berdua menunggu SuHo sampai jaman Jurassic terulang lagi pun, pria angelic yang berprofesi sebagai penyanyi soloist itu tidak akan pernah mau berada di posisi bottom. NEVER AND EVER! Biar tampang SuHo lembut begini, jiwanya seme sejati! Hari ini, moodnya jadi tambah buruk karena terus-terusan digoda bawahan dan rekan kerjanya. Apalagi kalau bukan soal dirinya yang sudah dilangkahi manajernya sendiri. Kai, manajernya yang tiga tahun lebih muda darinya itu, sudah menikah lebih dulu setahun yang lalu. Sudah punya anak pula. Lah, dia sendiri, sampai sekarang masih betah menjomblo.

.

.

Sementara YiXing yang datang ke kedai soju itu belakangan, mengalami hari yang lebih berat lagi. Dancer sekaligus composer muda itu frustasi karena baru saja diputuskan oleh tunangannya. Dia tidak menyangka hari itu tunangannya sengaja datang jauh-jauh dari Beijing ke Seoul hanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah terjalin selama dua tahun. Padahal, hari pernikahan mereka sudah tinggal satu minggu lagi. Dan penyebab bubarnya pertunangan itu sangat sepele. Gara-gara gaun pengantin yang mereka pesan ukurannya keliru.

.

.

.

.

" Hikk… Aku tidak habis pikir… mmm~ bagaimana, hikk! Penjahitnya salah ukur coba! " gerutu YiXing sambil meminum sojunya dalam sekali tenggak.

" Maksudmu? " tanya SuHo dengan isi kepala yang masih tiga puluh persen jernih meski sudah menenggak lima botol soju.

" Unng~ penjahitnya membuat gaun itu… hikk… dengan ukuran badanku! Bukan ukuran badan tunanganku… Uhuhuhu… " YiXing termehek-mehek ditengah racauan mabuknya.

" Loh, kok bisa? " SuHo melotot kaget.

" Makanyaaaa~ hikk… " YiXing meletakkan keningnya di meja dan mulai memukuli permukaan kayu tidak bersalah itu. " Miapaaaah deh aaah! Aku ini… hikk… COWOK TULEEEN! "

.

.

.

.

Sumpah demi apa, baru kali ini SuHo mendengar alasan sekonyol ini. Kok bisa-bisanya sang penjahit baju pengantin sampai keliru mengukur dan membuat baju. Jadi saat upacara pemberkatan nanti, calon pengantin wanitanya yang akan memakai tuxedo begitu? Sungguh, SuHo tidak habis pikir. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, pria manis yang sedang mabuk berat di sampingnya ini memang pantas sih kalau pakai gaun. Cukup dirias tipis plus wig panjang ikal brunette sepunggung, pemuda ini pasti akan jadi sangat cantik.

.

.

Lalu, entah karena pengaruh alkohol atau karena SuHo yang memang sudah terlalu putus asa mencari jodoh. Sebuah ide gila muncul di kepalanya. Pria angelic itu sudah tidak peduli, pemuda manis di sebelahnya ini akan menerimanya atau menolaknya. SuHo juga tidak peduli pemuda manis ini straight atau punya kecenderungan gay seperti dirinya. Dia tidak peduli. Karena hal yang akan dilakukannya ini seratus persen perjudian. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan orang tentang 'Fall at the First Sight' ada benarnya juga.

.

.

.

.

" Umm… Maaf, boleh aku tahu namamu? " tanya SuHo.

" Hikk… YiXing… Zhang YiXing. Atau Lay, terserah… Hikk… " gumam YiXing.

" Nah, YiXing. Will you marry me? "

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\\(^._.^)_(^._.^)/**

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ma… maaf. Apa anda tidak salah bicara? Anda tidak sedang sakit, 'kan? " HanGeng tergagap setelah mendengar pernyataan dari pria angelic di hadapannya.

" Tidak tuan Zhang. Saya bersungguh-sungguh ingin menikah dengan putera anda yang bernama Zhang YiXing. " ujar SuHo tegas tanpa keraguan.

" Tapi, bagaimana bisa?! Tadi 'kan anda bilang kalau kalian baru saling kenal tiga hari yang lalu. Lagipula puteraku itu straight. " kata HanGeng kebingungan.

" Saya tahu itu. Tapi saya akan berusaha memenangkan hatinya. " SuHo berkata dengan tenang.

" Tapi… "

" Ssst… Hannie, ke sini sebentar. "

.

.

.

.

HanGeng masih ingin memprotes keinginan SuHo saat istrinya yang sedari tadi diam saja menariknya ke belakang. Wanita bernama HeeChul yang masih tampak cantik meski usianya sudah menginjak paruh baya itu tampak membisikkan sesuatu pada suaminya. Selama beberapa saat, SuHo bisa melihat raut kaget muncul di wajah HanGeng yang segera digantikan ekspresi marah. Hampir setengah jam lamanya pasangan suami-istri itu saling berbisik dan berdebat. Sampai akhirnya HanGeng mendesah pasrah.

.

.

.

.

" Baiklah, tuan Kim. Saya terima pinangan anda untuk putera bungsu saya. " kata HanGeng setelah mendudukkan dirinya lagi di sofa.

" Terima kasih banyak tuan Zhang. Saya berjanji akan membahagiakan putera anda. " SuHo tersenyum lega.

" Tapi dengan syarat. "

" Apa itu tuan? "

" Anda harus membawa kedua orangtua anda kemari untuk melamar YiXing secara resmi. Dan anda juga harus bisa membuat YiXing mau memakai gaun pengantinnya. " seringai jahil muncul di wajah pria paruh baya itu. Uh, oh, mungkin hidup bersama istri yang evil seperti HeeChul selama tiga puluh lima tahun membuat HanGeng tertular ke-evilan-nya.

" Syarat yang pertama saya rasa mudah. Karena orangtua saya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kemari. Tapi syarat yang kedua… " SuHo hanya bisa menelan ludah.

.

.

.

.

Memaksa YiXing pakai gaun di hari sakral mereka itu… sesuatu sekali… Dalam otaknya sudah terbayang berbagai macam hal absurd yang akan terjadi dalam prosesnya. Entah itu YiXing akan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Pemuda manis itu melarikan diri dan bersembunyi darinya selama seumur hidup. Mempermalukannya di muka umum dan masih banyak hal buruk lainnya. Karena jujur saja, meskipun kemarin YiXing sudah bersedia menerima lamarannya dan juga bersedia menjadi uke. Tapi tetap saja YiXing itu seorang pria. Dan mengenakan gaun pengantin di hari pernikahannya sama saja dengan mencoreng harga dirinya sebagai lelaki.

.

.

.

.

" Jangan bilang kalau anda tidak sanggup melakukannya. Hehe… " HeeChul ikut bicara sambil menyembunyikan seringai lebarnya di balik kipas kertas bermotif naga.

" A… akan saya usahakan, nyonya. " SuHo tersenyum masam.

" Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong… kapan pernikahan ini dilaksanakan? " tanya HanGeng tiba-tiba.

" Kira-kira dua minggu lagi, tuan Zhang. " jawab SuHo lempeng tanpa beban.

" Pa… Pardon me?! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\\(^._.^)_(^._.^)/**

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Soju… kedai soju dia bilang Hunnie?! His Highness Majesty kita yang sekaya raja minyak dari Arab dan terkenal seantero Asia ini melamar istrinya di kedai soju?! " Kai mengulang kalimat itu sambil megap-megap tidak percaya.

" Ugh… So… _So UnRomantic shotgun wedding prop_… Unbelievable hyung… " SeHun pun sama cengonya dengan mata yang membulat lebar.

" Sudah ku bilang 'kan. Tidak ada yang menarik dari acara lamaran kami. " SuHo menghela nafas.

" Benar, yang ada justru sangat memalukan. Huff… " YiXing menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di cerukan leher suaminya.

" Memang benar. " sahut Kai.

" Sangat tidak romantis. Payah banget. Tidak berkelas. Pergi ke mana status millioner-mu itu hyung? " komentar SeHun memang nadanya datar, tapi sanggup menohok perasaan SuHo.

" Ahahaha~ Sudah hyung. Jangan dipikirkan~ " YiXing menghibur SuHo dengan memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir pemuda angelic yang sedang cemberut itu.

.

.

.

.

Siulan bersambung dilayangkan couple KaiHun untuk sikap manis yang ditunjukkan pasangan yang lebih tua di hadapan mereka ini. Benar-benar manis, karena keduanya yang sudah menikah selama dua tahun ini selalu bersikap malu-malu satu sama lain. Terlepas dari mereka ini public figure atau tidak. Terlepas dari status pernikahan mereka yang sampai sekarang masih –dan berhasil– dirahasiakan dari jangkauan masyarakat. SuHo dan YiXing tidak pernah sekali pun mengumbar kemesraan di muka umum.

.

.

Keduanya sangat pandai membawa diri. Tidak ada acara lovey dovey atau semacamnya. Tidak seperti KaiHun couple yang bertingkah seperti kelinci lepas dari kandang setelah status mereka resmi jadi suami-istri. Well, kecuali kalau situasinya SANGAT mendukung sih. Seperti kalau sekitar mereka sepi, sedang berada di tempat yang benar-benar menjaga privasi atau kalau spontanitas YiXing sedang kumat. Pria manis itu punya kebiasaan buruk mencium pipi siapa pun yang ada di dekatnya kalau dia sedang senang. Kebiasaan yang sering membuat SuHo cemburu.

.

.

.

.

" Ah, hyung. Apa YiXing-hyung sudah tahu tentang dua orang fanboy fanatic-mu itu? " tanya Kai setelah teringat sesuatu.

" Tentu saja YiXing tahu tentang si tiang listrik berjalan dan naga blonde mesum itu. " SuHo melingkarkan sebelah lengannya ke pinggang YiXing erat-erat. Possessive eoh?

" Jangan begitu ah, hyung. Dua orang itu juga punya nama. " tegur YiXing sembari bermain-main dengan YoungJae, batita itu terkekeh kegelian karena perutnya digelitiki YiXing.

" Baiklah, baiklah. Heuh, YiXing sudah mengenal YiFan dan ChanYeol. Mereka bahkan sudah pernah bertemu. " ketara sekali kalau SuHo malas menyebutkan nama asli mereka.

" Lalu apa pendapatmu tentang mereka, hyung?! " tanya SeHun penasaran.

" Menurutku? Mereka berdua itu lucu sekali. Cara mereka menarik perhatian SuHo classic banget, persis seperti anak SD. Padahal umur mereka sudah hampir tiga puluhan. Ehehehehe~ " YiXing terkekeh mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka.

" Iya sih… Mereka berdua memang seperti anak kecil. " dua orang pria yang lain menggangguk mengiyakan perkataan SeHun.

" Kenapa mereka berdua tidak saling menikah saja? Padahal aku pikir YiFan dan ChanYeol itu pasangan yang serasi. "

.

.

.

.

Demi TU-HAAA…N! Komentar YiXing yang super polos dan sangat tidak terduga itu mengagetkan ketiga pemuda lainnya. Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan dua orang seme super jangkung itu diikat dalam jalinan pernikahan. Sangat tidak mungkin. Rasanya seabstrak dan seabsurd kalau kita melihat lukisan-lukisan milik KrisCasso. Ehemm… Pablo Picasso maksudnya. Bahkan memikirkan adegan ranjangnya saja sudah membuat Kai dan SeHun mau muntah. Sementara SuHo hanya geleng-geleng kepala, sudah 'agak' terbiasa dengan kepolosan istrinya yang kadarnya melebihi batas itu.

.

.

.

.

" Aaaarghh! Cukup! Cukup! Bisa-bisa otakku error gara-gara duo tiang listrik sialan itu! " raung Kai ngeri sambil mengacak-acak rambut cokelat tuanya.

" Amit-amit ya Tuhan… Jangan sampai terjadi. Soalnya kalau terjadi betulan, dunia bisa tertimpa bencana! " SeHun mengatupkan telapak tangannya, mulutnya komat-kamit merapalkan doa.

" Xing-ah… " SuHo mengeratkan pelukannya pada YiXing.

" Ne, hyung? " YiXing menatap pemuda angelic itu dengan mata innocent jernih seperti biasa.

" Lain kali jangan bicara seperti itu lagi ne? Kau hampir saja membuat Kai dan SeHun kena serangan jantung. " pemuda angelic itu menciumi kening YiXing yang tertutupi surai brunette.

" Mm… Tidak janji hyung. Kau kan tahu sifatku bagaimana… " gumam YiXing tidak enak hati.

" Haha~ benar juga… " SuHo tertawa kecil. Yah, selain kadar innocent yang melewati batas, YiXing juga punya ingatan yang buruk. " Tenang saja, aku akan selalu mengingatkanmu. "

" Aaah~ hyung~ terima kasih~ " YiXing yang terlalu senang pun menghadiahi suaminya dengan ciuman, sampai dia melupakan kalau masih ada keluarga Kim lainnya di ruangan itu. Ahaha~

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\\(^._.^)_(^._.^)/**

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hyung, mau minum? " tawar Kai.

" Hmm? Gomawo ne~ " SuHo meraih sebotol air mineral dingin yang disodorkan asistennya itu.

" Selamat hyung. Pekerjaan shooting dramamu kali ini selesai dengan baik. " pria berkulit tan itu menepuk-nepuk bahu SuHo.

" Yeah~ selesai dengan baik dan badan yang lebam. Haha~ " pria angelic itu terkekeh, tangannya yang bebas sibuk mengobati sejumlah luka memar di kakinya.

" Kalau tidak mau terluka ya, jangan ikutan film laga. " sahut Kai lempeng sambil membereskan barang-barang mereka.

.

.

.

.

Well, pekerjaan drama SuHo kali ini berbeda dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Kali ini SuHo harus mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan beraktingnya agar semuanya sempurna. Dalam drama yang diadaptasi dari drama laga CROWS Zero asal negeri sakura itu, pemuda angelic ini berperan jadi salah satu pentolan bocah-bocah berandalan yang jago berkelahi. Karakter SuHo dalam drama ini berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dari image the guardian angel yang sudah bertahun-tahun melekat padanya. Dia jadi liar, beringas, sadis dan tidak kenal ampun.

.

.

.

.

" Tapi aksi lagamu hebat hyung. Kau juga berani berakting tanpa stunt-man, salut sumpah! Aku bahkan sampai tidak bisa mengenali kepribadian aslimu lagi. " Kai tersenyum bangga.

" Uh-humm… " respon SuHo ditengah kegiatannya meneguk air.

" Ngomong-ngomong hyung, aku jadi penasaran nih. Bagaimana caramu memaksa YiXing-hyung memakai baju pengantinnya? " tiba-tiba saja Kai mengangkat topik itu.

.

.

.

–BRUUUSHHH!–

.

.

.

" Yah! Hyung! Apa-apa… Yah! Lepaskan! " jerit Kai histeris karena lehernya dicekik SuHo.

" Mati kau bocah! " seru SuHo ganas dengan wajah yang masih setengah basah setelah menyemburkan air minumnya. _Che, lebih baik kau yang mati dari pada __harga diriku yang hancur karena membongkar rahasia memalukan ini!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\\(^._.^) Tsuzuku nyaw~ (^._.^)/**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Before…

Buat yang berkenan kasih comment, sankyuu for your appreciation nyaw~

Buat yang sekedar SiDer… well… sankyuu udah nyempatin baca fics gue ini nyaw~

Coz gue sadar, SiDer ato Ghost juga udah ngebantu fics ini supaya tetep eksis. Te~ he~

Semoga karya gue kali ini memuaskan n menghibur.

.

.

.

.

Balesan reivew~

.

.

**LivemyLife, Donatitubulat :: **pertanyaan.x udah terjawab 'kan setelah baca chapter ini? (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**Nur991fah, Ajib4ff** **::** belum nyaw~ masih dalam proses. Ahaha~

**Pembantunya Tao ::** ma dear sister, JANGAN SPOILER PLEASE…

**Dumbandumber ::** gomennasaaaai~ gue lupaaaa~

**Sodaribangyifan ::** perhatian, yang punya n hobi nonton Japan Adult Anime n Japan Gay Anime itu bukan JongItemPesek –ohohoho–, tapi abang SuHo.

.

.

Buar reviewers yang lain, thanks udah mo kasih comment. Buat chapter ini jangan lupa comment lagi yaaaa~

#tebar2kelopak_BungaMawarHitam_&amp;_BungaKamboja

.

.

S'y again, ma girls~

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Hibiki Kurenai

**Title : the UnRomantic Love Story**

Genre : Comedy 50%, Friendship 30%, Romance 20%, Slice of Life

Cast : EXO, SHINee, TVXQ, SuJu

Pair : SuHo x Lay [main pair], 50%OffPairs, 50%CrackPairs

Setting : Alternate Universe

Rate : T (beneran segala umur loh)

Length : masih belum jelas. LoL

Warn : OOC! Of course, Don't Like Don't Read. You've been warned, ma dear~

.

.

DisClaim : semoga amal n ibadah semuanya di terima di sisi-Nya. *PLAKK! BUGH! DHIESS! dihajar massa* euhm... mereka semua milik Yang Maha Kuasa n orang tua masing2. Hehehe...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ga ada banyak kata buat menggambarkan kesedihan gue dalam minggu kelabu ini…

Tapi apa pun yang terjadi, gue ga akan berbalik menghadapkan punggung gue ke YiFan-ge ato pun ke member EXO yang lain…

Ga ada yang salah di sini…

Jadi gue harap, ga ada yang ngebash member EXO mau pun YiFan-ge, okay?

.  
.

Gue baru akan publish lagi awal bulan depan…

Soal.x mood nulis gue mendadak hilang gara2 berita ini…

Buat yang udah review, gue ucapin terima kasih banyak. Tapi maaf, kali ini gue ga kasih balesan review.x…

Buat SiDer, makasih juga udah mo bikin fics ini eksis…

Yang berniat berteman sama gue, search **Nagisa . S . NightRoad** di Line. Seperti biasa, spasi dihapus~

Jya… Selamat menikmati…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There's

CHAPTER III

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING NYAAAW~ (n_n)V

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Aaaah… leganya~ " gumam SuHo lega.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda angelic itu merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas dan meregangkan tubuhnya setelah dia keluar dari mobilnya. Tubuhnya kaku semua setelah seharian bekerja. SuHo mendengus kesal mengingat penyebab dia baru bisa pulang dari kantor di hari yang selarut ini. Acara pemotretan untuk CF produk kosmetik yang memakan waktu lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan. Model wanita yang jadi pasangannya sangat menyebalkan. Wanita itu cuma bermodalkan wajah cantik dan bentuk tubuh yang sexy, tapi tidak professional dan sikapnya juga sangat buruk.

.

.

.

.

" Tsk! Andai gadis sialan itu bukan model andalan dari perusahaan rekanan, aku pasti sudah menamparnya. Berani sekali dia meraba-raba tubuhku! " gerutu SuHo.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda angelic itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar area parkir terbuka itu. Ketika dia yakin tidak ada orang yang melihat, SuHo melampiaskan amarahnya dengan menendang sebuah kaleng kosong keras-keras. Satu lagi yang mengganjal adalah cerita Byun BaekHyun. Pria mungil yang memegang posisi front CEO dan menjalankan talent agency Black Pearl bersama dengannya itu mengutuk para lintah darat berkedok dewan komisaris yang makin lama makin tamak saja. Setiap kali rapat umum pemegang saham, kerjaan mereka hanya mengeluhkan keuntungan yang menurun. Padahal di statistic bulanannya, grafik keuntungan terus menanjak naik.

.

.

Repotnya jadi pemilik perusahaan yang mengendalikan semuanya dari balik bayangan adalah, pemuda angelic itu jadi tidak bisa bebas menindak anggota dewan komisaris lainnya. Meskipun dua puluh lima persen saham ada di tangannya, tapi SuHo tidak bisa bertindak tanpa melibatkan BaekHyun. Karena pada dasarnya, talent agency ini adalah milik mereka berdua. Mereka merintis Black Pearl sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat keduanya masih duduk di bangku kuliah semester awal. Ide iseng yang dicetuskan BaekHyun untuk mengisi waktu luang itu ditanggapi positif oleh SuHo. Pewaris perusahaan finansial terbesar di Asia timur itu dengan senang hati memberikan modal.

.

.

Ketika Black Pearl mulai berjalan, SuHo yang suka menyanyi memilih terjun ke dunia entertain. Sementara BaekHyun yang benci muncul di depan kamera, bekerja mengurus perusahaan. Pria cerewet ini juga punya bagian saham sebesar sepuluh persen. Dengan karir soloist SuHo yang makin cemerlang dan dengan tangan dingin BaekHyun dalam mengelola perusahaan, keduanya bahu membahu mengembangkan perusahaan sampai bisa jadi sebesar sekarang. Selama ini, Black Pearl sudah beberapa kali mengalami pergantian pemegang saham. Dan para pemegang saham dalam empat tahun terakhir ini adalah kombinasi terburuk yang pernah ada.

.

.

.

.

" Paman Lee, tolong urus semuanya segera. BaekHyun bilang orang-orang serakah itu sudah melewati batas, jadi kami sepakat melaksanakan rencana itu secepatnya. " SuHo menelepon pengacara handal yang jadi rekanan perusahaan ayahnya. " Tenang saja, kami sudah punya sejumlah calon potensial yang jauh lebih baik dari para lintah sialan itu. "

.

.

.

.

SuHo melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah café sederhana yang jadi langganannya. Café milik teman masa kecilnya itu sangat menjunjung tinggi privasi. Hanya di café itu SuHo bisa melepas penat yang menderanya. Dari pada pulang ke penthouse yang sunyi karena YiXing sedang bekerja di China, lebih baik dia bersantai di café dan mengobrol dengan JongDae. Ngomong-ngomong soal YiXing, SuHo jadi merindukan istrinya yang dua bulan ini belum sekalipun pulang ke Korea lantaran jadwalnya yang super sibuk. Saking kangennya, SuHo sampai berhalusinasi melihat sosok istrinya di mana-mana.

.

.

.

.

" Yoooo~ Whazzap hyung?! Tumben kau datang selarut ini! " sebuah tepukan keras mendarat di punggung SuHo.

" Kim. Jong. Dae. Berapa kali aku bilang hentikan hobi memukulmu itu! Sakit tahu! " kata SuHo jengkel sambil menggerit giginya.

" Whoaaaa~ sabar hyung, sabar. Orang sabar jidatnya lebar~ " sepertinya kebiasaan nge-troll JongDae memang sudah permanen dan tidak tersembuhkan lagi.

" Kalau kau masih sayang nyawa, sebaiknya kau diam saja ne, Dae-ah? " aura gelap mulai menguar dari balik punggung SuHo.

" Ish. Hyung ini tidak asyik ah. Kalau wajahmu sangar begitu, aku rasa salah satu pengunjung kesayangku tidak akan mau menemuimu~ " JongDae menaik-turunkan alisnya, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh kegelapan Yang Mulia SuHo.

" Kalau yang kau maksud itu YiFan dan ChanYeol. Lebih baik aku pulang. " SuHo melengos.

" Bukan mereka hyung. Lihat saja sendiri di pojok situ. " JongDae menunjuk ke sebuah sudut yang tertutup rimbunan tanaman rambat imitasi di sayap timur lantai dua café itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\\(^._.^)_(^._.^)/**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ai li kai It's My Turn To Cry_

_Xing xing dou zai kan_

_Yan lei kuai lei ji cheng hai_

_It's My Turn To Cry _

_Hei ye duo cui can_

_Kuai guan diao yan lei This Time_

_._

_._

_Kuai guan diao yan lei This Time_

_Kuai guan diao yan lei This Time_

_Kuai guan diao yan lei This Time_

_Hai zai ai ni Yeah hai zai ni Woo_

_Wo ai ni wo ai ni_

_Ni bie zai ku guan diao yan lei_

.

.

(My Turn To Cry, writed and composed by Zhang YiXing)

.

.

.

.

" Huweeeee! Waaaeeeee! "

.

.

.

.

Setelah menuliskan namanya di bawah lirik lagu itu, YiXing berteriak dan mengacak rambutnya kesal. Wajahnya tampak memelas dan pucat, ada kantung hitam tebal di bawah matanya tanda pemuda manis itu kurang tidur. Hawa gloomy dan putus asa akut menggantung di sekitar kepalanya. Persis seperti judul lagu yang baru saja dia selesaikan, sekarang ini YiXing ingin sekali menangis meraung-raung. Deadline pekerjaan sambilannya sebagai penulis lagu tinggal dua hari lagi. Tinggal satu lagu lagi yang harus dia tulis. Lagu terakhir yang temanya gembira.

.

.

Tapi demi apa, seharian ini lagu-lagu yang berhasil YiXing ciptakan isinya mellow dan sedih semua. Pemuda manis ini adalah tipe yang membutuhkan interaksi dengan banyak orang dan interaksi dengan lingkungannya untuk mendapatkan inspirasi. Bukan dengan sekedar membaca buku, menelepon orang atau saling berkirim pesan tanpa bertatap muka. Jadi ketika dia sudah jemu dengan suasana kampusnya, YiXing pun memutuskan terbang ke Korea. Tidak masalah meski dia tidak bertemu SuHo, yang penting YiXing mendapat suasana baru. Sayangnya, sudah jauh-jauh YiXing sampai ke Seoul, perasaan tertekan itu tetap ada.

.

.

Well, salahkan saja LuHan. Manajer sekaligus kakak iparnya yang dengan setia meneleponnya setiap tiga jam sekali untuk memastikan perkembangan pekerjaannya. Ingin sekali dia mengutuk pria rusa itu lantaran hobi menerima job menulis lagu dengan deadline mepet di saat pekerjaan YiXing di universitas juga menumpuk. Nah, kan, cuma memikirkan si rusa jejadian itu air mata YiXing jadi tumpah. Eits, ini bukan air mata haru, tapi air mata jengkel! Akhirnya, setelah capek menangis, YiXing jatuh tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman di atas meja. Untungnya, booth tertutup tempatnya duduk itu kedap suara, jadi raungannya tidak mengganggu orang lain.

.

.

.

.

" Xing-ah, bangun… YiXing-ah… " sebuah suara menyusup ke alam bawah sadarnya.

" Hmmh… lima menit lagi gege. Aku masih ngantuk. " igau YiXing.

" Iya, iya, kau bisa lanjut tidur lagi di rumah. " kata suara lembut itu lagi.

" Tidak mau… Uuung… kalau aku pulang… kau pasti akan menyuruhku… menyelesaikan project-nya… huh… " dengus YiXing dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

" Oi, bangun. Ini aku, SuHo. Bukan LuHan-ge. " saat nama itu terucap, spontan mata YiXing terbuka lebar.

" H… hyung?! SuHo-hyung?! Kok bisa… " mata YiXing mengerjap polos.

" Kebetulan~ Kau ini, pulang ke Korea kok tidak bilang-bilang sih? " SuHo mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah YiXing.

" Soalnya, waktu tadi pagi aku mengkonfirmasi jadwalmu, Kai bilang pekerjaanmu full sampai sore. Takutnya nanti hyung malah menunda semuanya hanya untuk menemuiku. " YiXing langsung bergelayut manja di lengan suami angelicnya itu.

" Hanya? " suara SuHo terdengar agak tajam.

" Eeeeh~ aku salah ya? " tanya YiXing tanpa dosa.

" Haaah~ sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa wajahmu sembab begini? " kedua tangan SuHo menangkup pipi YiXing dan mengamati wajah istri manisnya yang tampak berantakan. " Kalau ada masalah, berceritalah padaku… "

" Uhkk… hiks… hiks… huweeeeee! " well, dan tangis YiXing pun pecah lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\\(^._.^)_(^._.^)/**

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Uhumm… Hello, hello… Down to earth please~ " ucap JongDae berulang kali.

" Ish… biarkan saja. Jarang-jarang 'kan kita melihat SuHo-hyung kelepasan begini? " ujar KyungSoo jengah dengan kelakuan aneh suaminya.

" Iya, kalau situasinya tidak darurat sih, akan aku biarkan sampai pagi. " JongDae mengangkat bahunya cuek.

" Oh, kau benar. Ada duo tiang itu ya di basement parkir? " tanya KyungSoo.

" Yep. Kalau mereka tidak segera dipisahkan, bisa gawat. " kata JongDae.

" Dae-ah, tolong tutup telingamu sebentar, ne? Ehmm… WOI, SUHO-HYUNG! DUO TIANG LISTRIK ITU DATANG MENCARIMU! "

.

.

.

.

Eh gila, di balik tubuhnya yang mungil nan imut-imut, ternyata KyungSoo punya bakat tersembunyi yang mengerikan. Bakat jadi raja growling dengan suara yang powerful dan menggelegar. Raungannya itu sukses membuat couple SuLay tersadar dari dunia-milik-berdua-yang-lain-cuman-numpang-ngontrak mereka. Seketika itu juga keduanya saling menjauhkan diri. YiXing yang malu berat buru-buru menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah lobster rebus itu di dada suami angelicnya. Sementara SuHo sendiri cuma nyengir watados.

.

.

Well, kalau mau tahu, mereka berdua ini kepergok sedang make-out oleh pasangan pemilik café EXOtica ini. Entah bagaimana caranya, sesi curhat yang dilakukan pasangan malaikat dan unicorn ini berubah jadi sesi make-out yang begitu panas. Dengan frenchkiss, zipper turtle neck sweater YiXing yang terbuka sampai perut dan hikcey yang bertebaran di collar bone-nya, rambut yang berantakan plus grepe-grepe di area berbahaya. Yakin deh, sedikit lagi, celana jeans plus boxer YiXing bakal terlepas dari kaki jenjangnya. JongDae berani sumpah, dari semua sesi make-out yang pernah dilakukan para pelanggannya di café ini, versi SuLay ini yang paling hot!

.

.

.

.

" Ma~af mengganggu~ Hyungdeul, cepat rapikan penampilan kalian, ne? " tukas JongDae cepat.

" Duo tiang listrik fanboys fanatic-mu itu sebentar lagi sampai ke booth ini. " kata KyungSoo sambil melirikkan matanya ke pintu masuk café di bawah.

" Hish! Dua orang idiot itu mengganggu saja. " gerutu SuHo.

" Su… sudahlah, hyung… " gumam YiXing yang masih setia bersembunyi di dada SuHo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\\(^._.^)_(^._.^)/**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aaaah~ ini benar-benar hiburan. Hiburan segar yang jarang ada dan sangat konyol. Menyaksikan dua pria dewasa yang dengan childishnya memperebutkan SuHo berhasil me-recharge energy yang YiXing perlukan untuk mengarang lagu. Melihat bagaimana YiFan dan ChanYeol saling balas mengejek, saling cubit, saling sikut dan saling injak kaki di bawah meja, membuat YiXing kembali terkenang masa-masa sekolahnya dulu yang menyenangkan. Sejak duo jangkung itu tiba, pemuda manis ini tidak berhenti tersenyum mengamati cara kedua rival itu berinteraksi. Jemari YiXing lincah menggoreskan pena-nya ke atas media kerja berupa lembaran kertas kosong.

.

.

Berkebalikan dari istrinya yang senang dan berbunga-bunga, SuHo justru tersenyum masam melihat kelakuan absurd kedua rekannya. Andai pemuda angelic itu tidak punya image 'malaikat' yang harus dijaga, mungkin sekarang ini dia sudah menjeduk-jedukkan kepalanya ke atas meja saking malunya. Atau sudah menggebrak dan mengangkat satu kakinya ke atas meja lalu membenturkan kepala mereka berdua saking marahnya –seperti peran berandalannya di CROWs Zero–. _Tuhan, apa salahku hari ini sampai harus bertemu dengan dua mahluk abstrak ini?!_ Kadang SuHo tidak habis pikir, mau berapa kali lagi dia harus menolak mereka.

.

.

Sejak bertemu keduanya beberapa tahun yang lalu, sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa banyak ungkapan cinta yang mereka layangkan pada SuHo. Awalnya pemuda angelic ini mati-matian menolak, tapi lama-lama dia capek juga dan memilih mengabaikannya saja. Harapannya sih, nanti fanboys idiotnya ini akan menyerah. Tapi nyatanya tidak tuh. Yang ada kadar tingkah ajaib keduanya malah makin parah. Seperti sekarang ini, hanya untuk menentukan siapa yang hari sabtu depan akan menemani SuHo datang ke acara konser trio JYJ sebagai tamu kehormatan saja, keduanya bertengkar seperti anak TK.

.

.

.

.

" Please deh, sudah berapa kali aku bilang, aku akan pergi sendiri! " geram SuHo yang bosan mendengar suara ribut mereka.

" Yah! Tidak bisa begitu! Di undangannya 'kan ditulis harus datang berdua! " seru si muka datar YiFan yang dengan OOC-nya mendorong ChanYeol keras-keras.

" Naga-hyung sialan! Kau mau aku jatuh ya! " ChanYeol balas menendang kaki YiFan. " Itu benar hyung! Makanya, kau pergi dengan aku saja, ne? "

" Bodoh amat. Kau mau jatuh kek, mau mati kek, bukan urusanku. Yang jelas SuHo nanti akan datang bersamaku! " tegas YiFan sambil menepis tangan ChanYeol yang hendak mencekiknya.

" Jangan main perintah seenaknya dong! SuHo-hyung! Pergi denganku, ya? Ya? Ya? " mohon ChanYeol sembari menangkap dan memelintir lengan kiri si naga jangkung.

" Sudah aku bilang… " tapi amukan SuHo itu terputus.

" 3, 6, 5! YOSHAAA! Akhirnya lagu ini selesai jugaaa~! Kalian berdua, terima kasih yaaa! "

.

.

.

.

–CHU!–

–CHU!–

.

.

.

.

SuHo melongo, YiFan megap-megap, ChanYeol mengerjapkan matanya. Ketiganya terlalu shock dengan tindakan spontan YiXing yang mencium pipi kedua pria jangkung itu lantaran dia terlalu gembira lagu yang dia inginkan akhirnya tercipta. Setelah itu, dengan riang YiXing membereskan peralatan kerjanya ke dalam ransel ungu kesayangannya. Dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan kedua pria yang masih blank itu setelah mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi. Pergi tanpa menyadari tatapan SuHo yang menusuk. Uh, oh, YiXing… Kau sudah membangunkan sang Raja Neraka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\\(^._.^) Tsuzuku nyaw~ (^._.^)/**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Before…

Buat yang berkenan kasih comment, sankyuu for your appreciation nyaw~

Buat yang sekedar SiDer… well… sankyuu udah nyempatin baca fics gue ini nyaw~

Semoga karya gue kali ini memuaskan n menghibur.

.

.

Then, see ya next chapter~

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Author : Hibiki Kurenai

**Title : the UnRomantic Love Story**

Genre : Comedy 50%, Friendship 30%, Romance 20%, Slice of Life

Cast : EXO, SHINee, TVXQ, SuJu

Pair : SuHo x Lay [main pair], 50%OffPairs, 50%CrackPairs

Setting : Alternate Universe

Rate : T (beneran segala umur loh)

Length : masih belum jelas. LoL

Warn : OOC! Of course, Don't Like Don't Read. You've been warned, ma dear~

.

.

DisClaim : semoga amal n ibadah semuanya di terima di sisi-Nya. *PLAKK! BUGH! DHIESS! dihajar massa* euhm... mereka semua milik Yang Maha Kuasa n orang tua masing2. Hehehe...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Okay~ udah clear, udah fix!**

**Gue udah ga galau lagi, kita udah ga galau lagi.**

**Jadi kalo gue sekarang jerit2 "WELCOME TO 'otp. ELEVEN PLUS ONE' (11+1)!" udah ga bakal ada yang ngelempar gue pake batako lagi kan ya?**

**Kekekekeke~**

**Cause with the ruckus, the rumour and etc, we are know that there's no otp. TWELVE anymore.**

**Kalo pun bisa jadi dua belas ekor lagi secara utuh, kemungkinan.x toh nyaris zero~**

**.**

**.**

**Tapi gue ga akan berhenti nulis fics yg ada YiFan.x~**

**Coz gue sayang sama mereka semua, termasuk YiFan. Jadi gue ga akan nyerah buat jadi KTs. Lagian, nulis fics EXO tanpa segala keanehan n keabstrakan Laxy-hyung itu serasa makan sayur asem yang kuah.x kurang asem jawa.x. Hahay~**

**.**

**.**

**Ah, once more~**

**Ada temen gue fans EXO dari London –author di AFF– yang pernah bilang… **

" **Jangan ngaku jadi fans suatu boyband kalau ternyata ada satu member yang lo benci di boyband itu. Misal.x, gue suka EXO tapi gue ga suka XiuMin coz yada~ yada~ yada~. Kalo lo suka boyband, maka lo harus suka semua.x. Semua member.x, semua sifat yg ada pada mereka juga. Buruk.x, baik.x. Sukai mereka apa ada.x. Begitu juga waktu ada member yg hengkang, jangan langsung ngejudge jelek trus berbalik jadi memusuhi si ex-member. Dia keluar pasti ada alasan.x. Dan sebagai fans setia, harus.x bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan. Ga perlu sedih, galau, kesel, marah terlalu lama. Kalau pun berpisah jalan dari rekan2.x yg lain, harus.x kita bisa mendukung kedua2.x. Coz biarpun udah ga bersama, mereka masih tetap satu kesatuan di hati kita. Jadi ada fanwar berlarut2 antar sesama fans gara2 hal ini itu ga banget! "**

**.**

**.**

**Sejauh ini, gue setuju sama temen gue itu. Maka.x gue –fanbase di tempat gue maksud.x–, ga sekedar nyebut 'otp. 11' doang. Tapi 'otp. 11+1'.**

**Gue n rekan2 mendukung kedua belah pihak secara seimbang. **

**Menyayangi EXO ato pun YiFan secara sama rata.**

**Ga ngeblame EXO dengan kata2 menyudutkan mereka waktu itu. Ga ngeblame YiFan yg hengkang di saat kritis. Coz kami tahu, yg pergi n yg ditinggalkan sama2 menanggung luka. Malah, luka yg dirasakan pihak yg bersangkutan lebih dalam dari pada yg dirasain fans. Jadi sebagai fans, kita harus bisa bertahan menghadapi ini semua.**

**.**

**. **

**Senyuman mendukung penuh ketulusan yg diberikan fans buat mereka disaat susah itu sesuatu yg ga ternilai, aniya?**

.  
.

**Well, curcol gue udahan yak?!**

**Kekekekeke~**

**Please, yg ga demen sama curcol gue silakan protes via PM. Ga usah rusuh di comment, ne?!**

**#ganurut_guegorok_leherlo**

**.**

**.**

**Yak~ sampe jumpa tiga minggu lagi, ne? **

**Bubyeeeeee~**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

There's

CHAPTER IV

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING NYAAAW~ (n_n)V

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" MAMAAAAA! " seorang anak lelaki manis bertubuh jangkung untuk anak seusianya berlari menghampiri seorang pemuda yang juga manis dengan mata panda dan bibir feline-nya.

" HimChan?! Cepat sekali kau datangnya. YongGuk mana? " tanya pemuda itu sambil celingukan mencari-cari orang yang biasa mengasuh putera semata wayangnya itu.

" Ma… maafkan aku, Tao laoshi! Aku kehilangan jejak Hime! " yang bersangkutan muncul dengan nafas terengah-engah.

" Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Toh kalau anak ini tersesatnya cuma di area kampus, pasti bisa cepat ketemu. Ne? Hime-chan? " ZiTao memang tersenyum ramah, tapi tangannya sibuk menjewer telinga anaknya yang bandel itu.

" A… Ampun! Mama! Aku janji tidak akan kabur lagi! Adududuh! " bocah berumur delapan tahun itu mengaduh memegangi telinganya yang memerah.

.

.

.

.

Ketiganya berjalan melewati lorong-lorong gedung utama kampus. Sambil mengobrol ringan atau sesekali membalas sapaan dari orang yang mengenal mereka. Inilah keseharian ZiTao, seorang ibu tunggal di usianya yang masih muda, baru dua puluh lima tahun. Menunggu puteranya HimChan pulang sekolah sekitar pukul tiga sore. Lalu menitipkannya pada rekan sesama dosen, Zhang YiXing, yang seumur-umur belum pernah kebagian jatah mengajar sore. Sementara dia sendiri akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai dosen atletik dan martial arts sampai jam delapan malam. Hari ini pun tidak jauh berbeda. Sebentar lagi, tinggal satu belokan lagi mereka akan sampai di kelas tempat YiXing mengajar.

.

.

.

.

" Ah! Syukurlah ada Tao laoshi! " seru seorang mahasiswi yang tiba-tiba muncul di ujung tikungan.

" Yeah, Vic. Ada apa? " sahut ZiTao santai. Sudah terbiasa dengan murid-murid YiXing yang sama anehnya dengan dosennya.

" Tolong kami! " pinta gadis itu panik.

" Memangnya apalagi yang Lay-ge lakukan? " tanya ZiTao yang mulai bingung.

" Tolong suruh Lay laoshi berhenti mengajar! " Victoria buru-buru menarik tangan ZiTao.

" Apa-apaan ini?! "

.

.

.

.

Pertanyaan ZiTao terjawab saat dia masuk dalam ruang kelas nan luas mirip studio yang keempat sisinya dilapisi cermin. Di seberang pintu, tampak YiXing berdiri bersandar di tengah dinding kaca. Dari jarak sekitar sepuluh meter, mata ZiTao yang tajam bisa melihat kalau kondisi gege-nya itu sedang tidak sehat. Pria manis itu tampak terengah dan mukanya pucat. Para murid hanya berdiri diam tak bergerak dalam posisi masing-masing, tidak ada yang berani mendekati sang dosen. _Che, Lay-ge dan sifat keras kepalanya yang menyusahkan!_ gerutu ZiTao dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

" Oke, oke~ kalian semua bisa pulang sekarang! " ZiTao berteriak dengan volume maksimal.

" Tao? " panggil YiXing lemah.

" Cukup, ge. Kau ini, sudah tahu sedang tidak enak badan. Masih maksa mengajar. " omel si pria feline sambil menghampiri seniornya itu.

" Habisnya… " tubuh pemuda manis itu perlahan merosot ke lantai setelah ruang kelas kosong. Menyisakan dia, ZiTao, HimChan dan YongGuk. " Ummph…! "

" Apa yang kau rasakan, ge? " tanya ZiTao.

" Mual... Pusing… Uhk! " YiXing mengernyitkan alisnya, tubuhnya mulai berkeringat dingin.

" Lalu? " dengan isyarat ZiTao menyuruh HimChan mengambil keranjang sampah di pojok ruangan. Buat jaga-jaga kalau YiXing nanti muntah.

" Perutku… sssh… kram… "

" Yah! Gege, Lay-ge! Bangun! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\\(^._.^)_(^._.^)/**

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Oke, pertanyaan terakhir… Hmmm? Ini cukup menarik. " presenter wanita itu tersenyum geli membaca catatannya.

" Menarik bagaimana noona? " SuHo memasang senyum bisnisnya di depan kamera.

" Begini~ sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau kau adalah seorang gay. Sudah bukan rahasia juga kalau ada dua orang pengusaha terkenal yang terus mengejarmu. Nah, nah, kalau bisa memilih, kau ingin memilih siapa? Wu YiFan atau Park ChanYeol? " tanya si presenter dengan ekspresi oh-aku-bisa-mati-tertawa. " Jawab yang jujur ya? Karena yang penasaran bukan hanya aku lho~ "

" Oooh… masalah itu~ " SuHo memamerkan senyumnya yang paling menyilaukan, membuat si presenter bergidik ngeri karena tahu arti senyuman itu. " Aku tidak akan memilih keduanya. "

" Ja… jadi begitu? Tidak ada alasan? " noona presenter itu tersenyum salah tingkah.

" Tidak ada. Apa masih ada pertanyaan lagi? "

.

.

.

.

Si presenter menggeleng canggung. Suasana berat tidak enak yang mendadak tercipta di sesi akhir talkshow itu terselamatkan oleh isyarat crew kamera yang menandakan durasi hampir habis. Begitu kamera dan seluruh peralatan perekam di-off-kan, suasana mencekam semakin terasa. Para crew dan tamu artis lain tidak ada yang berani mendekati SuHo selama senyum maut raja iblis itu masih terpasang di wajahnya. Dalam hati mereka mengutuki kecerobohan team kreatif yang memasukkan pertanyaan laknat itu. Untung ini bukan siaran live, jadi scene tadi bisa diedit.

.

.

Senyuman angelic –tapi beracun– SuHo baru luntur saat masuk ke ruang ganti. Tipe wajahnya yang lembut memang tidak bisa dibuat jadi lebih sangar lagi. Tapi makian 'sopan' dan gerutuan pelan yang meluncur dari mulutnya bisa jadi penanda kalau pemuda angelic itu sedang dalam mood yang sangat buruk. Kai sendiri cuma geleng-geleng kepala. Kalau sudah begini tidak ada yang bisa meredakan amarah boss-nya itu. Well, kecuali YiXing tentunya. Pria tan ini kembali menghela nafas saat mengingat puluhan miscall dari duo mahluk 'abstrak' yang masuk ke ponsel SuHo. _Hyung pasti akan melempar ponselnya nih…_

.

.

.

.

" Dua mahluk sialan itu… " geram SuHo dengan nada rendah. Dia hampir melempar ponselnya seperti yang dipikirkan Kai, ketika sebuah panggilan bernomor asal China muncul di layarnya.

" Siapa hyung? " tanya Kai yang mengintip dari balik bahu SuHo.

" Molla, paling juga dari si tiang bendera lapangan TiananMen itu. Oi, naga jangkung idiot, mau apa kau telepon pakai nomor asing segala?! Trick-mu tidak akan mempan! " sergah SuHo ketus.

" Siapa yang kau sebut idiot, hah, dasar rakyat jelata! " sebuah suara yang asing menanggapi ucapan SuHo. Suara yang dikenalnya sebagai…

" Lu… LuHan-ge?! " _yang mulia siluman rusa jejadian!_ pikir Kai dan SuHo sambil menelan ludah. " Ehmm… ma… maaf gege. Aku kira ini nomor orang lain. "

" Che, andai kau bukan adik iparku, aku pasti sudah menghajarmu sampai bonyok. Cepat kau keluar! Aku tunggu di lobi gedung SBS! " perintah LuHan telak tanpa tawar menawar.

" Lho, gege ada di Korea? Ada apa nih? " SuHo makin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran hyungnya ini.

" Kalau aku bilang YiXing pingsan dan harus dirawat di Rumah Sakit Pusat Beijing, apa kalian akan datang ke lobi dalam waktu lima menit? " kata LuHan dengan santainya.

.

.

.

.

Resmi sudah julukan LuHan sebagai pembawa berita bencana berjalan. Sepanjang SuHo mengenal LuHan, entah kenapa setiap kali pria bermata bulat mirip rusa itu datang ke Korea, dia selalu membawa kabar buruk. Dan kunjungannya kali ini adalah yang kelima kalinya dalam dua tahun terakhir. Tanpa buang waktu SuHo dan Kai bergegas mengemasi barang mereka. Meski setelah ini dia harus mengevaluasi hasil rapat dewan komisaris, SuHo tidak peduli. Baginya YiXing jauh lebih penting. SuHo segera mengirim pesan pada BaekHyun yang isinya menyuruh pemuda mungil itu melepaskan sisi sadisnya untuk menangani para share holder itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\\(^._.^)_(^._.^)/**

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hnnnghh… Hime… HimChan… Ini… di mana? " YiXing mengerjapkan mata perlahan, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya terang di ruangan serba putih itu.

" Lay-ge? Kau sudah sadar? MAMAAA! Lay-ge siumaaan! " jerit HimChan yang sedari tadi duduk anteng di samping ranjang rawat YiXing.

" Anak nakal, tidak usah berteriak, mama sudah dengar tahu. " ZiTao mencubiti kedua belah pipi puteranya itu sampai memerah. " Ah, gege. Bagaimana perasaanmu? "

" Sudah tidak seburuk tadi sih… tapi… Aku masih mual. Ummph! " YiXing menutup mulut dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

" Yah! Yah! YongGuk! Tolong ambilkan keranjang sampah! " pekik ZiTao.

" Hoeeekkk! "

.

.

.

.

Belum sempat YongGuk bergerak dari tempatnya di dekat pintu, YiXing sudah keburu muntah-muntah. Untungnya, HimChan menemukan sebuah baskom metal di bawah ranjang rawat dan langsung menyodorkannya di depan wajah YiXing. Untung, karena kalau terlambat sedikit saja, mungkin kaus Louis Vuitton dan celana jeans JapanArmy yang dikenakan ZiTao bisa jadi korban. Selama dua puluh menitan pemuda unicorn itu terus muntah tanpa jeda. Semua yang ada di dalam perutnya dia keluarkan sampai yang tersisa tinggal lendir asam lambung bening kekuningan.

.

.

Setelah ZiTao meminumkannya segelas air putih untuk berkumur, YiXing kembali membaringkan diri ke kasur. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, tenggorokannya perih dan nafasnya masih agak sesak. Tapi setidaknya, perutnya sudah tidak kram. Seingat YiXing, dia memang sudah sering keluar masuk rumah sakit karena hemophilia ringan yang dideritanya. Tapi belum pernah sekalipun dia dirawat di rumah sakit hanya karena pingsan. Entahlah, YiXing tidak mau memaksakan diri untuk berpikir karena kepalanya kembali berdenyut nyeri.

.

.

.

.

" Gege, sejak kapan kau sakit begini?! " tanya ZiTao setelah dia selesai membereskan limbah buangan YiXing.

" Hmmm… terakhir kali aku liburan ke Korea kapan ya? Sebulan yang lalu mungkin? Well, kayaknya sih sejak itu kesehatanku menurun. " YiXing mengerutkan alisnya, mencoba mengingat.

" Serius?! Kau yakin sudah selama itu sakitnya, ge?! " ZiTao membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Karena selama ini YiXing tampak sehat-sehat saja.

" Tidak juga. Sepertinya dari dua bulan sebelumnya juga sudah aneh. Tapi gejalanya tambah parah sebulan belakangan ini. " terang YiXing dengan wajah tanpa dosanya yang khas.

" Kau sakit sudah hampir tiga bulan tapi kau baru sadar sekarang?! Ya Tuhan, gege! " teriak ZiTao frustasi.

.

.

.

.

YongGuk, HimChan dan YiXing menarik nafas panjang. Mulai lagi deh ceramah berpanjang lebar tentang pentingnya menjaga kesehatan dari sang Master Wushu, semuanya dibeberkan mulai dari A sampai Z. Mendengar ocehan ZiTao itu sedikit banyak YiXing jadi merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga kesehatannya sendiri. Padahal kondisi prima adalah modal utama seorang entertainer dan dancer untuk bekerja. Ngomong-ngomong soal sehat, biasanya LuHan-lah yang akan menegurnya duluan. Tapi sejak dia sadar tadi, YiXing sama sekali tidak melihat batang hidung kakak iparnya itu. Ke mana perginya si rusa jejadian itu?

.

.

.

.

" Kau mencari LuLu? " seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda manis berpipi chubby berjalan tertatih ke dalam ruangan sambil membawa sebuah _IV-drop_ (infus plus tiangnya).

" Lho, XiuMin-ge?! Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau sakit apa? " tanya YiXing mengabaikan ZiTao yang masih terus bicara sendirian.

" Kau lupa, didi-ku sayang? Hari ini aku harus diinduksi, karena si kecil ini terlalu betah tinggal di dalam perutku. " jawab XiuMin, kakak kandung YiXing itu lalu mengelus perut buncitnya.

" Oh iya, benar juga. Kalau sesuai jadwal, harusnya Xiu-ge 'kan sudah melahirkan seminggu yang lalu. " YiXing manggut-manggut. " Eh, gege. LuHan-ge mana? Jangan bilang kalau dia sedang di luar ruangan dan memberitahu SuHo-hyung tentang kondisiku. "

" Eeer… sebenarnya lebih parah lagi. Soalnya, mungkin saja dia sudah dalam perjalanan menuju kemari bersama SuHo dan manajer hitamnya itu. Hehe~ " XiuMin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" WHADDA?! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\\(^._.^)_(^._.^)/**

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hyung… rasanya seperti mimpi ya? " gumam YiXing sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada suami angelicnya itu.

" Iya… aku juga masih tidak percaya… " SuHo menyurukkan wajahnya ke cerukan leher istrinya, menghirup aroma lavender yang selalu menguar dari kulit putih nan lembut itu.

" Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau sebentar lagi kita akan punya anak, hyung. " ucap YiXing dengan mata menerawang.

" Kau ini, clueless seperti biasa. Seharusnya kau bisa merasakan gejalanya, 'kan? " pria angelic itu nyengir.

" Yah, hyung! Tiga bulan ini aku sibuk banget tahu! Jadi aku tidak sempat berpikir sampai ke arah sana! Huff! " YiXing menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

" Iya, iya~ yang penting sekarang kau sudah tidak apa-apa. " pemuda angelic itu mendongakkan wajahnya, lalu memagut bibir plum YiXing dalam sebuah ciuman yang panjang dan panas.

" Ehemmm! Aku tahu kalian sedang berbahagia, tapi ada anak kecil di sini woi! " tegur ZiTao iritasi.

.

.

.

.

Pria feline itu dengan kesal menunjuk ke arah HimChan yang mata dan telinganya ditutup rapat oleh YongGuk. Sementara remaja tujuh belas tahun yang status resminya adalah tunangan bocah manis itu hanya bisa tersenyum salah tingkah. Tidak salah sih, kalau pasangan suami-istri itu ingin mengungkapkan rasa senang atas kabar bahagia yang mereka terima dari dokter pribadi keluarga Zhang. Kabar yang menyatakan kalau kurang dari enam bulan lagi mereka akan segera menimang anak. Plusnya lagi, sang dokter memperkirakan kalau YiXing mengandung bayi kembar. Melepas kegembiraan itu sah-sah saja, tapi lihat situasi juga dong.

.

.

.

.

" Aish! Sudahlah! Lebih baik kami pulang saja. Ayo anak-anak! " pemuda berparas mirip panda itu keluar dari kamar rawat sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

" Selamat malam, SuHo-ge! Lay-ge, cepat sembuh ya? Nanti ajari aku menari lagi! " HimChan melambaikan tangannya riang lalu berlari menyusul ibunya.

" A… ano… SuHo-ssi, Lay laoshi, selamat malam. " YongGuk membungkuk sebelum undur diri.

" Yosh, sudah tidak ada orang~ " SuHo melongok keluar, memastikan sudah tidak ada orang lain di lorong. Lalu dia menutup pintu dan mengganti lampu utama dengan lampu tidur yang remang.

" Hyung~ kesini~ " YiXing mengulurkan tangan menyambut suaminya. " Peluk aku~ "

" As your wish, my dear. " pemuda angelic itu ikut membaringkan dirinya di ranjang rawat dan memeluk istrinya erat.

" Hmmmh~ semoga proses kelahiran bayi Xiu-ge berjalan lancar, ne? " gumam YiXing dengan suara yang sarat kantuk.

" Amiiin. Semoga nanti anaknya tidak se-troll LuHan-ge. Hehe~ " ucap SuHo bercanda.

" Hehehe~ iya, ya. Satu Xiao Lu saja sudah merepotkan, apalagi dua. " mereka berdua pun terkekeh bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\\(^._.^) Tsuzuku nyaw~ (^._.^)/**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Before…

Buat yang berkenan kasih comment, sankyuu for your appreciation nyaw~

Buat yang sekedar SiDer… well… sankyuu udah nyempatin baca fics gue ini nyaw~

Semoga karya gue kali ini memuaskan n menghibur.

.

.

Then, see ya next chapter~

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Author : Hibiki Kurenai

**Title : the UnRomantic Love Story**

Genre : Comedy 50%, Friendship 30%, Romance 20%, Slice of Life

Cast : EXO, SHINee, TVXQ, SuJu

Pair : SuHo x Lay [main pair], 50%OffPairs, 50%CrackPairs

Setting : Alternate Universe

Rate : T (beneran segala umur loh)

Length : masih belum jelas. LoL

Warn : OOC! Of course, Don't Like Don't Read. You've been warned, ma dear~

.

.

DisClaim : semoga amal n ibadah semuanya di terima di sisi-Nya. *PLAKK! BUGH! DHIESS! dihajar massa* euhm... mereka semua milik Yang Maha Kuasa n orang tua masing2. Hehehe...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**EXO :EiSS:**

.  
.

**[EXO-lovers in Support System]**

**[EXtraOrdinary-lovers in Support System]**

.

.

.

.

**We are not an ordinary fans.**

**We are EXO's families, the brothers and the sisters.**

**We don't care of whatever will be happened, but we won't turn our back for each other of you at any time.**

**We are one,** **saranghaja!**

.

.

.

Wanna join with us?

Find me at Line :: Nagisa_ S_ Nightroad

–hilangin spasi.x–

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Menyangkut kasus Bebek –curcol lagi ga apa ya?–…

Let's think again about it, guys.

Oke, gue ga mendukung hubungan BaekYeon ato pun menetang. Secara, gue emang sayang Bebek, tapi gue ga demen Taeng –kalo gue Safers, lo mo ngapain, heh?!–.

Tapi dari sini kita semua sadar, dari 'tamparan indah' kedua ini kita jadi diingatkan lagi kalo para _bishonen_ idol kita yang _kakkoi_ bin _kawaii_ nan oenyoe2 ini juga manusia biasa.

Bukan prince charming yang mesti dipajang dalam kotak kaca sampe kita bosen.

Yang sama2 punya ketidaksempurnaan –yang nama.x sempurna itu cuma punya Tuhan– seperti kita2 ini yang fans mereka.

Mereka juga bisa jatuh cinta n juga bisa bikin salah. Jadi, kalo sampe ada fans –ato seseorang yang ngaku fans sejati– sampe putus asa parah, memaki2 idol.x n bunuh diri coz ga terima idol.x punya gebetan…

Well, that's really, really stupid! Bego banget sumpah!

Hell, dunia ini masih punya banyak kejutan tersembunyi yang bisa ditemukan, itu kalo lo masih hidup n ga mati cuman gara2 alesan sepele.

.

.

Please guys, jadilah fans yang sewajar.x, sukai para idol kita sebagai manusia biasa yang bisa melakukan kesalahan juga.

Jangan berlebihan.

Coz jadi fans itu kita jadi seakan punya dua dunia.

Real world, dunia utama kita, tempat kita berhadapan dengan berbagai macam masalah yang harus diselesaikan. N parallel world, mo disebut paradise world juga ga apa, kkkk~ dunia tempat kita ngelepasin penat n segala emosi negative dengan berfansgirl ato fansboy.

Jangan sampai dibalik, kita mendahulukan parallel world sampe melupakan real world. Coz seindah apa pun parallel world, dunia itu cuma semu guys!

.

.

**Well, curcol gue udahan yak?!**

**Kekekekeke~**

**Please, yg ga demen sama curcol gue silakan protes via PM. Ga usah rusuh di comment, ne?!**

**#ganurut_guegorok_leherlo**

**.**

**.**

**Yak~ sampe jumpa selepas lebaran ntar, ne?**

**Byebyeee~**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

There's

CHAPTER V

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING NYAAAW~ (n_n)V

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hyung, please deh. Aku tahu kau rindu istri dan calon anakmu, tapi bisa tidak kau berhenti tersenyum seperti penderita ayan begitu? Seram tahu! " gerutu BaekHyun sambil membolak-balik sejumlah berkas.

" Haaah~ rasanya jadi ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke China~ " gumam SuHo seolah omelan BaekHyun adalah angin lalu.

" SuHo-hyung! Pikirkan pekerjaan kita dulu oi! Masih banyak file hasil penyelidikan yang harus kita periksa! " pemuda mungil itu menggenggam erat penanya sampai benda itu patah jadi dua.

" Babies~ appa rindu pada kalian~ " SuHo makin melantur. Matanya lekat memandang foto hasil USG terbaru di minggu ke dua puluh dua usia kandungan YiXing.

" Fine! Jangan salahkan tindakan kasarku ini! " secepat kilat BaekHyun menyabet ponsel SuHo dan menyembunyikannya di balik punggung.

" Yah! Oi Byun Baek! Kembalikan ponselku! " pemuda angelic itu bangkit hendak merebut ponselnya, tapi urung maju karena dihadang kaki BaekHyun yang bersiap menendangnya.

" Kerja! Sekarang! Atau benda ini berakhir di septic tank! " ancam BaekHyun galak.

.

.

.

.

SuHo menggeram jengkel, digembungkannya pipinya, berharap aegyo gadungan cap kapaknya itu berhasil mempengaruhi BaekHyun. Tapi pemuda mungil itu masih setia dengan deathglare-nya. Akhirnya SuHo pasrah, dia mulai mempelajari sejumlah berkas sambil menggerutu. Sebentar kemudian pemuda angelic itu sudah tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya. Sembari membaca setiap detail data yang tertera dalam tumpukan file itu, SuHo juga berdiskusi dengan CEO-nya. Kadang kala mereka berdebat, tapi dengan cepat keduanya menemukan solusi dari masalah kecil tadi.

.

.

Beberapa jam sudah berlalu, matahari pun sudah turun ke peraduannya. Tumpukan map warna-warni dan sejumlah kotak plastik aneka ukuran yang semula menggunung di meja akhirnya tertinggal beberapa buah map besar saja. Dua orang itu bekerja keras menyortir semua data yang mereka butuhkan supaya rencana utama mereka bisa cepat dilaksanakan. Pertemuan dewan komisaris terakhir seminggu yang lalu memantapkan niat mereka untuk mendepak para pria tua dan wanita-wanita ceking berwajah palsu itu dari Black Pearl.

.

.

Persiapannya sudah mereka kerjakan sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Keduanya merancang skandal yang bisa mengguncang Black Pearl tanpa ampun, tidak hanya dewan komisarisnya, tapi seluruh jajaran karyawan dan juga para artistnya. Mereka melakukannya agar tidak ada yang curiga dengan niat mereka yang sesungguhnya, yang ingin menghancurkant anggota dewan komisaris lainnya luar dalam. Selain itu, duo pendiri Black Pearl ini ingin membersihkan talent agency mereka dari para penjilat dan 'tikus' yang sering membocorkan rahasia perusahaan pada pihak lain. Makanya dalam setahun terakhir team bayangan buatan mereka yang dipimpin KyungSoo –istri JongDae ini adalah hacker– aktif mengumpulkan berbagai macam informasi.

.

.

.

.

" Untuk nona Go Ahra, skandalnya sebagai istri simpanan tiga orang mantan pejabat negara sudah jadi rahasia umum. Bagaimana kalau yang ini saja hyung. " seringai setan tersemat di bibir tipis BaekHyun saat dia menyodorkan sebuah file.

" Rumor tentang penggelapan dana bantuan pendidikan anak-anak yatim piatu, korupsi dana pengadaan peralatan kesehatan di sejumlah rumah sakit di daerah terpencil dan… pelaku human trafficking? Wow~ jadi ini wajah asli wanita sok suci itu? " SuHo mendengus, dia menukar file itu dengan file di tangannya.

" Ketimbang aku, kau masih lebih kejam hyung. Kau memberi tuan JeongMin pukulan berat. Misteri tewasnya sang putra sulung? Yakin deh, dia membunuh anaknya sendiri demi harta warisan mendiang ayah mertuanya. " tawa BaekHyun terdengar dingin dan mengerikan.

" Tentu saja, itu balasan karena dia sudah berani mengganggu keluarga Kim. " SuHo terkekeh.

" Gossip-gossip kecil untuk para artis kita lumayan heboh juga lho hyung. " pemuda mungil itu memeriksa tumpukan skandal tentang artis binaan mereka.

" Tapi impactnya tidak selama dan sepanjang yang akan terjadi pada dewan komisaris kita tercinta. " nada ejekan ketara sekali dalam kalimat yang dilontarkan SuHo.

" Euuuwh… dari pada mencintai mereka. Aku lebih memilih dihantui bloody mary atau sadako seumur hidup! " ujar BaekHyun sarkas.

" Bagaimana kalau dihantui Elf? Ku pikir ChanYeol cocok untukmu. " SuHo nyengir.

" Bah! Shut up gramps! " sentak pemuda mungil itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\\(^._.^)_(^._.^)/**

.

.

.

.

.

.

YiXing membolak-balik badannya resah di atas ranjang. Matanya sudah mengantuk, badannya sudah capek dan pikirannya sudah tidak connect seratus persen. Harusnya begitu menyentuh kasur tadi pemuda manis itu bisa langsung tidur pulas. Tapi rasa pegal akut yang menjalar di sepanjang tulang punggung dan pinggulnya membuat YiXing tetap terjaga. Pria yang lesung pipinya muncul setiap kali tersenyum itu mendesah kesal. Pelan-pelan dia mengubah posisinya jadi duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

.

.

Dengan lesu dia mengamati HimChan yang duduk di tepian ranjang. Bocah manis delapan tahun itu sedang serius berkutat dengan peta elektronik kota Seoul dan sebuah kamus bahasa Korea tingkat lanjutan. Dia sibuk mempelajari setiap detil peta dan membuat rencana tempat-tempat mana saja yang akan didatanginya selama berada di Seoul. Selain itu, dia juga merekam denah lingkungan di sekitar penthouse SuHo, siapa tahu saja nanti dibutuhkan. Mengingat sang ibu tercinta yang berparas mirip panda itu punya penyakit buta arah kronis. Haha~

.

.

.

.

" Serius sekali membacanya, sampai keningmu berkerut-kerut begitu. Hehe… " YiXing terkekeh, diacak-acaknya rambut blonde anak itu yang diwarisi dari ayahnya.

" Eh, Lay-ge? Tidak jadi tidur? " HimChan menoleh, dilepasnya kacamata silinder yang sedari tadi bertengger di wajahnya.

" Maunya sih… Tapi tidak bisa. " pemuda manis itu tersenyum lemas.

" Kenapa? Mereka tidak nakal, 'kan? " bocah manis itu meletakkan tablet dan kamusnya lalu merangkak di kasur mendekati YiXing.

" Tidak ada apa-apa, cuma punggungku pegal. Itu saja. " YiXing membiarkan bocah yang sudah dianggap seperti adiknya itu berbaring di sebelahnya dan mengelus perut buncitnya.

" Hmmm~ begitu… " gumam HimChan, tangan kecilnya merasakan gerakan halus dari kedua bayi di dalam perut YiXing.

" Hime, tidurlah. Ini sudah malam, besok lagi kau mempelajarinya. " dengan lembut YiXing mengecupi puncak kepala HimChan.

" Kelamaan. Bisa-bisa besok mama keburu tersesat duluan di hari pertamanya mengajar sebagai dosen tamu di Inha University. " sudut bibir HimChan terangkat membentuk cengiran.

" HOI! HIME-CHAN! MAMA DENGAR UCAPANMU TAHU! " seru ZiTao kesal dari arah kloset wardrobe.

.

.

.

.

Yeah, mereka bertiga sekarang memang sedang ada di Seoul. Tepatnya di penthouse SuHo. Tentu saja kedatangan mereka tanpa sepengetahuan yang bersangkutan, karena YiXing ingin memberi suaminya itu kejutan. Berhubung pemuda manis itu tidak boleh pergi sendirian, sementara LuHan dan XiuMin repot mengurusi SooHee, putri pertama mereka. Akhirnya dia meminta ZiTao menemaninya. Kebetulan, pemuda berparas mirip panda itu diikutkan dalam program pertukaran dosen dengan salah satu universitas terkenal di Seoul. Dan karena dia itu tipe ibu yang tidak tahan lama-lama berpisah dari anaknya, sang panda pun sengaja membawa HimChan bersamanya.

.

.

Untuk menghemat biaya tempat tinggal yang bisa membengkak kalau mereka terus menginap di hotel selama setengah tahun. YiXing meminta rekan kerjanya itu tinggal bersamanya di penthouse miliknya. Awalnya ZiTao menolak, takut nantinya dia akan jadi obat nyamuk saat SuHo sedang di rumah. Baru setelah ibunda YiXing ak.a **Yang Mulia Ratu HeeChul** 'membujuk'nya, pemuda panda itu mau menerima tawaran seniornya itu. Lagipula kalau dia tinggal di asrama dosen, jaraknya terlalu jauh dari sekolah HimChan yang baru.

.

.

.

.

" Kapan-kapan aku akan mengajakmu… ugh?! " ucapan YiXing terhenti saat dia merasakan ada yang aneh dengan perutnya.

" Lay-ge, kau kenapa lagi? " HimChan langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurannya.

" Umm… perutku, rasanya aneh… " gumam pemuda manis itu dengan alis bertaut kebingungan.

" Aneh bagaimana? " tanya HimChan ikutan bingung.

" Ada apa? Kenapa kalian mendadak diam begitu? " tanya ZiTao yang baru selesai merapikan pakaian-pakaian mereka di kloset.

" Kata Lay-ge, perutnya terasa aneh. " sahut HimChan.

" Hmm? " ZiTao menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tanda dia bertanya tanpa kata.

" Entahlah… rasanya aneh saja. Seperti… ada banyak gelembung udara... tapi pecahnya di dalam kulit… " jawab YiXing dengan alis bertaut, sepertinya dia kesulitan mencari penjelasan yang tepat.

" Tunggu sebentar… "

.

.

.

.

Dengan lembut ZiTao menyentuh perut YiXing yang bulat besar seperti baru menelan satu buah melon utuh. Selama beberapa saat dia meraba permukaan perut yang tertutupi piyama ungu muda bermotif chibi unicorn sampai sesuatu seakan menoel telapak tangannya. Kening ZiTao berkerut, rasanya dia familiar dengan sensasi ini. Ketika hal itu terjadi untuk yang ketiga kalinya, bibir feline ZiTao mengulaskan senyuman. Bayi-bayi kecil YiXing ternyata sudah tidak sabar ingin menyapa sang ibu.

.

.

.

.

" Kau tahu, ge? Tendangan pertama anak-anakmu ini lumayan keras lho~ " senyuman ZiTao semakin melebar.

" Hiks… " wajah manis YiXing langsung dibanjiri air mata haru saat dia memahami maksud perkataan juniornya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\\(^._.^)_(^._.^)/**

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Baeeeeek! Biarkan aku pulaaaaang! Aku mau ke China sekaraaaaaang! " raung SuHo sembari tangannya menggapai-gapai kenop pintu keluar yang makin menjauh.

" Sekali tidak tetap tidak! Kerja dulu! " dengan sekuat tenaga BaekHyun menyeret SuHo kembali ke kursinya lagi.

" Tapi 'kan sekarang sudah lewat waktunya pulang kerjaaa! Sudah jam sembilan malam! " protes SuHo tidak terima.

" Masa bodoh! Kau tidak lihat apa, gunungan surat kontrak yang ada di sana?! " BaekHyun menunjuk meja kerjanya yang sudah tertutupi tumpukan berkas lagi.

" Please~ besok saja kita urusnya. Sekarang biarkan aku pulang… " mohon SuHo dengan tatapan mata memelas.

" Besok kepalamu! Kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi hyung! " pemuda mungil itu meraup sejumlah map tebal dan menjatuhkannya di hadapan rekan kerjanya itu.

" Tapi kaaan… "

" Waktu eksekusi seminggu lagi, jangan sampai ada celah yang bisa membuat kita kecolongan. "

.

.

.

.

Rewind ke lima belas menit yang lalu. Saat keduanya tengah beristirahat sejenak sebelum kembali bergelut dengan tumpukan pekerjaan lain. Yaitu memeriksa dengan detail setiap rincian klausul yang ada dalam setiap surat kontrak, terutama surat kontrak kerja dengan para share holder dan investor. Saat itu, beberapa buah MMS dan video masuk berturut-turut ke dalam ponsel SuHo. Pesan media yang berjudul 'Our Babies Fisrt Kick' itu sukses besar membuat pemuda angelic itu mewek dan ngambek karena BaekHyun tidak memperbolehkannya pulang.

.

.

Beberapa kali pemuda mungil itu harus menarik SuHo yang berusaha kabur. Bahkan dia sudah sedia tali tambang untuk mengikat rekannya itu kalau nanti si pemuda angelic mencoba lari lagi. BaekHyun menghela nafas dan memijat pelipisnya. Ampun deh, miapahhh… bekerja sama dengan SuHo yang sedang tidak konsen rasanya sama seperti menyuruh anak PAUD mengerjakan PR-nya. Kalau boleh jujur, pemuda yang selalu memakai eyeliner tebal juga itu lebih memilih pulang dan tidur di kasurnya yang empuk ketimbang lembur sampai pagi begini.

.

.

.

.

" Dengar, hyung. Kalau kau ingin cepat bertemu istrimu, maka bersikaplah serius dan berhentilah ngambek. Mulailah bekerja lagi supaya tugas kita bisa cepat selesai. Tanggung jawab perusahaan ini bukan hanya ada di tanganku, tapi di tanganmu juga. Banyak orang yang nasibnya bergantung pada kita dan suksesnya rencana ini. Bla… bla… bla… "

.

.

.

.

BaekHyun berjalan mondar-mandir keliling ruangan sambil mengomel panjang lebar. Menit-menit berlalu, pemuda mungil itu masih setia ngedumel. Sementara SuHo, pemuda angelic ini sudah melewati tahap kesal, malas, bosan dan mengantuk. Sang soloist sukses melayang ke alam mimpi ditemani omelan BaekHyun yang –dianggapnya– seperti petikan harpa Siren pemakan daging yang hobi nongkrong di atas karang terjal. Suara dengkuran halusnya menghentikan 'nyayian indah' BakeHyun, spontan saja urat-urat pembuluh darah bermunculan di keningnya.

.

.

.

.

-BRAKK!-

.

.

.

" HOI HYUNG! YANG BENAR SAJA! BANGUN WOI! " BaekHyun yang memang tidak punya image untuk dijaga menjejakkan satu kakinya di atas sofa, mencengkram kerah baju SuHo dan mengguncangnya keras-keras.

" Nngh… He~ Baek, met pagi~ " kata SuHo setengah sadar sambil menebar senyum malaikatnya.

" Holly fucking crap, hyung! Bangun! Pekerjaan kita masih setumpuk! " kelamaan mendengar jeritan BaekHyun yang melengking, kesadaran SuHo akhirnya terkumpul juga.

" Oi… Oii! Baek! Berhenti… " geram pemuda angelic itu yang lehernya mulai terasa sakit akibat diguncang. Tapi belum sempat dia marah, seseorang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kantor pribadinya.

" BOCAH PENDEK! KAU APAKAN SUHO-HYUNG?! " seorang pria jangkung setinggi tiang jemuran bergegas memisahkan mereka.

" KAU! ELF TIANG LISTRIK! MAU APA KAU MASUK KEMARI?! " BaekHyun menepis tangan si pemuda jangkung.

" SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT TIANG HEH?! NAMAKU CHANYEOL! " seru orang yang ternyata ChanYeol itu tidak terima.

" BODO AMAT! "

.

.

.

.

Well, sekarang BaekHyun dapat teman bertengkar baru. Kedua pemuda yang tingginya tidak imbang itu terus adu mulut tanpa jeda, seakan mereka tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar menarik nafas. SuHo menonton pertengkaran itu sambil memakan popcorn yang didapatnya entah dari mana. Pemuda angelic itu tidak habis pikir, dari mana BaekHyun punya cadangan tenaga sebanyak itu untuk terus marah-marah. Akhirnya pemuda mungil itu memberi ChanYeol tonjokan keras di rahang bawahnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu masih sambil ngedumel.

.

.

.

.

" Yeol, kau tidak apa-apa? " SuHo menendang paha ChanYeol yang sedang terkapar di lantai.

" Hyung~ apa kau tahu? " pemuda jangkung itu justru tersenyum sangaaat lebar.

" Apaan? " _orang ini syarafnya putus apa ya, kok malah senyam-senyum gitu?!_ pikir SuHo.

" Aku tidak akan mengejarmu lagi. " ChanYeol bangkit dari posisinya sambil meringis.

" Haa~h syukurlah. Aku sudah capek menghadapimu tahu. " cetus SuHo sarkas.

" Tonjokan bocah pendek itu mengalihkan duniaku, hyung~ "

" HAH?! "

.

.

.

.

Satu hal yang baru sekarang ini diketahui SuHo dari seorang Park ChanYeol. Kalau pria jangkung setinggi tiang ini ternyata punya kecenderungan Masochysism. _My Goddess…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\\(^._.^)_(^._.^)/**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi berdesis dari adonan pancake yang sedang dimasak dan aroma vanilla yang wanginya menggoda selera memenuhi dapur modern penthouse SuHo. Seorang pemuda manis berdimple yang mengenakan apron ungu bergambar kepala unicorn tengah sibuk memotong strawberry untuk garnish pancake-nya. Suasana hati sang pemuda sedang senang, terlihat dari senyum cerah yang terus terkembang di paras teduhnya. Karena setelah beberapa waktu lamanya hidup sendiri-sendiri, akhirnya YiXing bisa juga bertemu dengan suaminya tercinta.

.

.

Tangan pemuda manis itu cekatan memindahkan pancake matang ke piring dan menuangkan adonan baru ke cetakan panas. Sesekali YiXing berhenti bekerja dan bersenandung ringan sambil mengelus perut buncitnya, menenangkan kedua bayinya yang aktif bergerak. YiXing sedang berjinjit, berusaha mengambil sebotol sirup maple dari rak yang letaknya lumayan tinggi ketika sepasang lengan melingkari tubuhnya. Mendekap dirinya sekaligus kedua bayi dalam perutnya dengan pelukan hangat penuh kerinduan. Beberapa saat kemudian, sang unicorn merasa punggungnya basah dan terdengar suara isak tangis tertahan.

.

.

.

.

" Hyung? Kau kenapa? Kok menangis? Apa kau tidak suka bertemu denganku? " dengan ruang geraknya yang terbatas, YiXing pelan-pelan membalik tubuhnya ke belakang.

" Ini… hiks… ini benar kau 'kan, Xing-ah? Aku tidak sedang bermimpi, 'kan? Hiks… " tanya SuHo balik di tengah tangisnya dan pandangan yang mengabur karena air mata.

" Tentu saja aku nyata, hyung. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan bisa menyentuhmu. Hm? " penuh sayang YiXing menangkup wajah suaminya. " Aku juga tidak akan bisa menciummu seperti ini. "

.

.

.

–CHU–

.

.

.

" Bagaimana? " pemuda manis itu tersenyum lembut setelah berhasil mencuri ciuman dari bibir SuHo.

" Hiks… huweee! Xing-ah, aku kangeeen! Huhuhuu! " tangis SuHo pun pecah, pemuda angelic itu tidak peduli kalau dia ini artis yang harus selalu tersenyum. Toh ini rumahnya sendiri.

" Sudah hyung, sudah. Jangan menangis lagi. Malu ih, sama calon anak-anak kita. " YiXing terkekeh geli. Dia mematikan kompor dan membimbing SuHo duduk di salah satu kursi dapur.

" Aku menangis terharu Xing-ah. Terharu karena akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu, menyentuhmu, mendengar suaramu lagi setelah sekian lama… " SuHo menyeka air matanya.

" Aku kira itu karena kau cengeng, hyung. Hehe~ " goda YiXing sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi sang suami dengan jari telunjuknya. " Berhentilah menangis hyung. Lihat, wajahmu jadi jelek lho. "

" Ish… kau ini… " SuHo merengut, sebal karena istrinya tidak bisa bersikap sedikit romantis setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu.

.

.

.

.

Tapi apa yang dikatakan YiXing memang benar, penampilan SuHo sekarang sangat jauh dari image seorang superstar. Rambutnya berantakan, pipi chubby-nya yang mendadak tirus dalam waktu sehari semalam, kantung matanya yang tebal menyaingi panda dan wajah yang kuyu pucat. _Mungkin kalau Him__e__ pulang nanti dan melihat SuHo-hyung yang seperti ini, dia akan menyamakan hyung dengan zombie pe__gawai__ kantoran dari game Plants vs Zombie, hehe~_ YiXing terkekeh dalam hati. _Sepertinya SuHo-hyung benar-benar butuh istirahat…_

.

.

Dengan telaten pemuda manis itu menghidangkan pancake yang tadi dimasaknya dan setelahnya dia menyiapkan semua keperluan sang suami. Mengisi air hangat di bathtube, mengambilkan satu stel piyama serta baju dalam dan merapikan kamar. Jadi kalau SuHo sudah selesai sarapan nanti, pemuda angelic itu tinggal mandi lalu tidur. Tidak sampai satu jam kemudian, mereka berdua sudah berbaring di ranjang. Saling berpelukan, saling berbagi kehangatan, saling membagi kasih sayang yang selama ini tidak bisa tersalurkan.

.

.

SuHo memeluk istri manisnya itu dari belakang, melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh YiXing yang makin sintal dan menautkannya di puncak perut YiXing yang menonjol. SuHo bisa merasakannya, merasakan gerakan aktif kedua calon anaknya. Sejak mereka berpelukan seperti ini, kedua anak itu tidak berhenti menendang atau pun meninju tubuh ibunya dari dalam. Mungkin dugaan YiXing benar, kalau mereka rindu sentuhan ayahnya. Kamar benuansa biru-indigo itu sunyi, hanya terdengar deru nafas dari kedua pemuda yang berbaring di ranjang. Tapi justru suasana seperti inilah yang mereka sukai. Karena bagi mereka, keheningan menyampaikan lebih banyak hal dari pada kata-kata.

.

.

.

.

" Hyung… Rencana yang akan kau jalankan ini sangat beresiko… " gumam YiXing memecahkan kesunyian.

" Hmm? Kau tahu? " tanya SuHo, pemuda angelic itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di cerukan leher YiXing, menghirup aroma lavender yang sudah menjadi candunya. " Pasti dari Kai. "

" Ne, dia selalu melaporkan semua tentangmu. Hehe~ " YiXing terkekeh geli.

" Yah, kadang bocah arang itu memang ember sih. Lalu, kau ingin aku berhenti? " tanya SuHo tenang.

" Tidak. Ini menyangkut nasib semua karyawan di kantor agensi-mu. Aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati. " perkataan lembut YiXing itu terdengar sangat menenangkan. " Aku percaya pada kemampuanmu, kemampuan kalian semua. "

" Terimakasih, Xing-ah. Aku dan team-ku akan berusaha keras untuk menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin. " SuHo menghembuskan nafas lega. For the God sake, sifat pengertian YiXing membuatnya makin mencintai istri manisnya ini.

" Hyung? "

" Ne? "

" Saranghae… "

" Nado, Xing-ah… nado saranghae… "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\\(^._.^) Tsuzuku nyaw~ (^._.^)/**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Before…

Buat yang berkenan kasih comment, sankyuu for your appreciation nyaw~

Buat yang sekedar SiDer… well… sankyuu udah nyempatin baca fics gue ini nyaw~

Semoga karya gue kali ini memuaskan n menghibur.

.

.

Then, see ya next chapter~

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Author : Hibiki Kurenai

**Title : the UnRomantic Love Story**

Genre : Comedy 50%, Friendship 30%, Romance 20%, Slice of Life

Cast : EXO, SHINee, TVXQ, SuJu

Pair : SuHo x Lay [main pair], 50%OffPairs, 50%CrackPairs

Setting : Alternate Universe

Rate : T (beneran segala umur loh)

Length : masih belum jelas. LoL

Warn : OOC! Of course, Don't Like Don't Read. You've been warned, ma dear~

.

.

DisClaim : semoga amal n ibadah semuanya di terima di sisi-Nya. *PLAKK! BUGH! DHIESS! dihajar massa* euhm... mereka semua milik Yang Maha Kuasa n orang tua masing2. Hehehe...

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Konbanwa, koko wa Hibiki desu.

.

.

.

Well, sebelumnya gue mo minta maaf atas keterlambatan update yang menahun ini.

Bukan apa-apa sih, tapi masa transisi dari seorang mahasiswa yang punya banyak waktu luang trus menjadi seorang pengajar anak-anak dengan segala macam tanggungan tugas administrasinya itu cukup menyulitkan.

Ada banyak hal yang harus gue pelajari, apalagi karena latar belakang gue yang bukan lulusan kependidikan.

Saking sibuknya menyesuaikan diri, gue jadi sempat kehilangan plot yang sempat gue rancang buat meneruskan fics ini.

Tapi untungnya, setelah membaca ulang fics ini dari chapter awal, gue menemukan lagi apa-apa aja yang mo gue tuangin dalam cerita ini.

Dan semoga kali ini bisa gue selesaikan sampai akhir.

.

.

.

At least, selamat menikmati fics yang lama tertunda ini.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There's

CHAPTER VI

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING NYAAAW~ (n_n)V

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kalian sudah tahu 'kan, tugas kalian masing-masing? Jadi jangan kaget kalau dalam beberapa hari terakhir akan muncul banyak pemberitaan miring tentang Black Pearl dan semua yang bekerja di dalamnya. " BaekHyun menutup briefing panjangnya di hadapan para artis Black Pearl.

" Kami mengerti hyung, tapi apa rencana ini tidak terlalu berani? Resikonya besar loh. " tanya Key, seorang diva yang diorbitkan Black Pearl satu generasi setelah SuHo debut.

" Benar hyung, menurutku sejumlah gossip ini terlalu berbahaya untuk hidup kami. Apalagi ini menyangkut orang-orang dewan komisaris juga. " sambung Jeno, talent muda itu termasuk jenius untuk seorang anak berusia tujuh belas tahun.

" Aku tahu, karena itu kami ingin menyingkirkan orang-orang itu. Kalau perlu, sampai mereka tidak bisa bangkit lagi. " senyuman sadis terukir di bibir tipis BaekHyun.

" Kalian yakin sekali mempercayakan kami semua dengan rencana gila ini hyung. Kalian tidak takut kalau salah satu dari kami akan berkhianat? " WooYoung menyerukan pertanyaannya.

" Tidak, aku yakin dan sangat percaya kalian semua tidak akan berkhianat. " kali ini SuHo angkat bicara. " Karena kita semua yang ada di sini adalah saudara senasib seperjuangan. "

" Percaya dirimu tinggi sekali, oppa~ " cetus DaSom, salah satu artis wanita di Black Pearl.

" Wajib dong~ Kalau aku tidak punya rasa percaya diri yang setinggi langit, mana mungkin aku bisa meraih semua kesuksesan ini dalam usia muda? " SuHo mendengus geli.

.

.

.

.

Para pemuda dan para gadis binaan Black Pearl ikut terkekeh. Sementara BaekHyun meninju lengannya pelan, pura-pura tidak terima dengan kata 'aku' yang dipakai SuHo. Pemuda mungil itu menggerutu sekaligus tertawa dan mengatakan kalau dia juga punya andil besar dalam mengurus perusahaan. Well, setidaknya joke rada garing yang dilontarkannya bisa membuat ketegangan dalam ruangan itu sedikit berkurang. Briefing itu kembali dilanjutkan dengan sesi tanya jawab, ada beberapa anak asuhnya yang masih ragu menjalankan rencana fantastic ini.

.

.

Salah satunya adalah TaeMin, pemuda cantik yang sudah 'diadopsi' Key sebagai baby-nya tercinta ini takut berhadapan dengan Im YooNa lagi. Pemuda berjuluk the GoldieLoks Prince(ss) karena rambut gold-blondie-nya yang panjang mirip cewek bintang iklan shampoo ini pernah menjadi korban obsesi pedofilia wanita lajang berusia tiga puluh tahunan itu. Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa nama lagi yang tersangkut, tapi kasus TaeMin adalah yang terparah. Ada juga artis yang mendendam pada Jay Park karena pria itu telah mengganggu keluarga mereka.

.

.

Atau karena ada yang tidak suka anggota dewan komisaris itu mencampuri hak mereka dalam menerima pekerjaan. BaekHyun sendiri tidak ingin Black Pearl berakhir seperti . Talent agency senior itu dikenal dengan reputasi buruknya yang memaksa para talentnya bekerja romusha demi keuntungan para oknum terkait. Sementara SuHo, karena suatu alasan pemuda angelic itu sangat berambisi menghancurkan Lee JeongMin. Yeah, dulu dia menerima tawaran JeongMin untuk menjadi salah satu share holder di Black Pearl bukan tanpa alasan.

.

.

.

.

" Oke, briefing hari ini cukup. Kalian bisa pulang, tapi ingat… " BaekHyun hendak melanjutkan ucapannya tapi keburu dipotong.

" Kami harus pulang terpisah dan secara bertahap… " sahut IU ak.a JiEun.

" Karena ini pertemuan rahasia~ " sambung Amber disusul kekehan dari semua orang.

" Oh, jadi pertemuannya sudah selesai, ya? " dan entah bagaimana caranya, tiba-tiba saja ChanYeol sudah ada di dalam ruangan besar itu.

" KAU ELF! KENAPA BISA ADA DI SINI?! " BaekHyun tidak pernah bisa mengecilkan volume suaranya kalau sudah berhadapan dengan tiang listrik yang satu ini.

" Aaah~ tidak penting caraku kemari. Ayo, sekarang waktunya kita kencan. Hup! " tanpa kesulitan ChanYeol menggendong BaekHyun di bahunya seperti memanggul sekarung beras.

" YAH! YAH! TURUNKAN AKU! SIAPA PUN HENTIKAN DIA! " jerit BaekHyun panik.

" Oi, hyung… " Niel menyikut rusuk SuHo.

" Ne? " sahut SuHo cuek.

" Sepertinya kau tidak usah repot lagi membuat skandal untuk Baek-hyung. " pemuda manis itu nyengir lebar.

" Aku tahu maksudmu. Couple ChanBaek ini saja sudah fenomenal. Hehe~ " SuHo terkekeh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\\(^._.^)_(^._.^)/**

.

.

.

.

.

.

YiFan menggerak-gerakkan lehernya dan meregangkan bahunya sambil berjalan menyusuri area pertokoan kecil di dekat apartemennya. Sesekali dia menguap lebar. Pemuda jangkung itu sebenarnya masih mengantuk, dia lelah setelah tiga hari begadang mengurusi perusahaannya. Harusnya di pagi hari begini dia masih bergelung nyaman dalam selimutnya yang tebal dan hangat. Tapi karena perutnya lapar dan yang tersisa di kulkasnya yang nyaris kosong tinggal seonggok roti basi serta gundukan sayuran busuk, YiFan terpaksa pergi ke luar untuk belanja. Aaah… sedihnya jadi bujang lapuk. Hahai~

.

.

Bukannya YiFan tidak pernah berusaha mendapatkan pasangan. Pemuda jangkung ini sudah melakukan banyak hal supaya bisa dapat pacar. Bolak-balik berdo'a di kuil dan gereja sudah. Berkali-kali kencan buta dengan bermacam tipe pria dan wanita sudah. Ikut dengan acara-acara perjodohan yang dibuat ibunya juga sudah. Tapi masih belum ada yang nyantol. Rata-rata kepribadian mereka hanya manis di luar tapi asam dan sepat di dalam. Ada juga yang benar-benar baik luar dalam, tapi saking baiknya, YiFan jadi tidak tega memacarinya.

.

.

.

.

–KRIIIINGGGG–

.

.

.

.

" Hmmh… Yeoboseo, mama?! " YiFan malas-malasan mengangkat teleponnya.

" Tidak, tidak mau. Sekali mama tetap mama. Aku tidak akan pernah memanggil mama dengan panggilan 'LiYin'. Sadar umur please… " pemuda jangkung itu mengerutkan alisnya.

" Kalau mama menghubungiku cuma untuk memberitahu jadwal acara perjodohan selanjutnya, aku tutup teleponnya. " ancam YiFan jengkel. Lama-lama dia jengah diteror ibunya dengan pertanyaan kapan kau menikah?

" Ancaman bunuh diri mama sudah tidak mempan. Lagi pula mana ada orang mati kalau gantung diri di atas pohon tomat? " YiFan tertawa keras mengingat ancaman konyol nyonya Wu LiYin.

" Iya, iya… bulan depan aku akan pulang ke Canada. " janji YiFan sambil merapatkan jaketnya.

" Soal bawa pacar atau tidaknya, aku tidak bisa janji. Mama, aku mau belanja dulu, nanti siang aku telepon lagi. Love you, mom. "

.

.

.

.

Setelah mematikan sambungan teleponnya, YiFan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda. Satu dua kali perutnya berbunyi keras minta diisi, membuat wajah pemuda blonde *uhumm!coret!*yang mengaku paling tampan seKorea Selatan*coret!uhumm!* itu memerah malu karena dipandang aneh oleh orang-orang. Kesannya jadi tidak elit banget gitu deh. YiFan mendesah, swalayan kecil yang ditujunya masih ada setengah blok lagi dan melewati sebuah perempatan jalan besar yang lumayan sepi di jam-jam seperti ini.

.

.

Mendekati perempatan jalan itu, mata YiFan menangkap sesosok pemuda jangkung berambut hitam kelam yang terus celingukan. Pemuda itu tampak kebingungan mencocokkan sesuatu yang ada di tangannya dengan simbol-simbol atau tanda penunjuk arah yang ada di sekitar tempat itu. Mulutnya juga sibuk mengeja _hangul_ dengan suara agak keras dan logat yang aneh. Dari tingkahnya itu, YiFan menebak kalau si pemuda sedang tersesat. Berhubung YiFan itu hatinya lembut, maka dia berniat membantunya. Tapi saat itu justru terjadi hal yang tidak terduga.

.

.

.

.

" Hei, apa kau butuh bantu… ah! Whoaaa! " jerit YiFan yang tubuhnya diputar dan dibanting sesaat setelah menepuk bahu pemuda itu.

" Lho… eh, aaaaaah! Mian! Mianhae! Aku tidak sengaja tuan! " si pemuda raven langsung melepas cekalannya dari tangan YiFan dan menunduk minta maaf berkali-kali. " Aku refleks! "

" O… oh… wow… refleks yang ajaib… " gumam YiFan sambil mencoba bangkit. Yakin deh, pasti ada benjol besar di belakang kepalanya.

" Mianhae tuan! Anda tidak apa-apa, 'kan? " tanya pemuda itu panic, dia mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk.

" Lho… kau… ZiTao? Huang ZiTao?! " ucap YiFan spontan.

.

.

.

.

Sampai kapan pun YiFan tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Paras cantik eksotis yang khas dengan bibir feline dan kantung mata panda itu. Seumur-umur, YiFan hanya kenal satu orang saja yang punya paras seperti itu. Orang itu adalah Huang ZiTao. Sahabat baiknya dulu di China yang putus kontak dengannya sejak pemuda blonde itu pindah ke Canada sembilan tahun yang lalu. Pemuda raven itu, yang merasa namanya dipanggil hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya dengan tatapan penuh keheranan.

.

.

.

.

" Dari mana anda tahu namaku? " tanyanya.

" Hei, masa kau tidak ingat? Ini aku, YiFan. Wu YiFan, sahabatmu! Kris! Kris Wu! " seru YiFan dengan senyuman yang terkembang lebar.

" Yi… Fan? YiFan… ge? Kris-gege? " ZiTao mengulang nama itu dengan tergagap. Ada nada getir dalam suaranya.

" MAMA! Haaah… sudah kuduga mama akan tersesat. Padahal aku sudah bilang kalau mama tidak perlu mengantarkan baju gantiku. Eh… mama, kau membanting orang asing lagi? " seorang anak berusia delapan tahun tiba-tiba saja berlari menghampiri mereka dan mengoceh tanpa henti.

" Hi… Hime… " ZiTao menggumamkan nama anaknya lirih.

" Mama?! Kau?! " mata YiFan melebar saat melihat wajah anak itu. Rasanya seperti melihat replica dirinya saat masih kecil, tapi versi feminine-nya. " Tao… anak ini… siapa? "

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\\(^._.^)_(^._.^)/**

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hyung, kau sudah memberitahu keluarga kita yang lain? " tanya YiXing sembari memilih-milih baju bayi yang akan dibelinya. " Yang biru atau yang hijau? "

" Yang hijau saja, kainnya lebih lembut Xing-ah. " SuHo menyentuhkan jarinya pada stelan baju bayi yang dipengang istrinya itu. " Memberitahu apa? "

" Berita tentang gender calon anak-anak kita. " pemuda manis itu memasukkan tiga stel baby doll hijau yang mungil ke dalam troli belanjaannya. " Hmm~ yang kuning ini juga lucu. "

" Jaketnya yang krem dan abu-abu ini saja, simple tapi elegan. " SuHo memasukkan sejumlah barang lain ke dalam troli. " Oh, belum tuh. "

" Kenapa hyung? " YiXing sekarang sibuk membanding-bandingkan merk popok yang akan dipakai.

" Biar jadi kejutan buat kakek-neneknya saja~ " sahut SuHo santai.

" Yah, hyung! Kau tidak tahu betapa ributnya mereka kalau sudah menanyaiku soal gender calon cucu mereka ini! " YiXing merajuk dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Hahaha~ santai saja~ biarkan mereka heboh sendiri. Tidak usah kau ambil pusing. " pemuda angelic itu mengecup lembut kening istrinya.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini YiXing baru saja menyelesaikan jadwal pre-natal check-up rutinnya di rumah sakit milik keluarga Kim. Di usia kandungan YiXing yang menginjak minggu ke dua puluh empat, pasangan muda ini memutuskan untuk melihat gender calon anak mereka. Jujur saja, mereka tidak terlalu berharap punya anak lelaki atau perempuan. Yang mana pun sama saja, asalkan keduanya terlahir sehat dan ibunya selamat. Jadi saat dokter memberitahukan kalau kedua bayinya adalah lelaki, SuHo dan YiXing hanya tersenyum lembut.

.

.

Tidak ada euforia seperti kebanyakan pasangan pada umumnya saat tahu calon anaknya adalah lelaki. Pasangan muda ini justru menangkupkan tangan di depan dada dan mengucapkan untaian doa demi masa depan kedua buah hatinya. Sangat tenang dan terkesan religius, reaksi yang langka ini sempat membuat dokter yang menangani YiXing melongo sejenak. Tapi kemudian pria paruh baya itu tersenyum maklum, mengingat ayah SuHo itu seorang mantan pastor. Mumpung jadwal SuHo sedang kosong, sepulangnya dari rumah sakit keduanya melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan mereka ke toko perlengkapan bayi.

.

.

Mereka berbelanja dengan tenang, sama sekali tidak takut kalau akan dipergoki wartawan. Karena keduanya mengenakan outfit yang jauh berbeda dengan tampilan mereka sehari-hari. Singkatnya, pasangan muda ini sedang menyamar. SuHo mengenakan baju tabrak warna yang bisa membuat orang sakit mata dengan model asimetri dan riasan wajah tebal serba cerah plus rambut berantakan yang disemprot hairdye biru neon. Sementara YiXing, karena perutnya yang semakin membesar, mau tidak mau dia harus say good bye dulu pada baju-baju prianya dan wajib memakai maternity dress yang longgar. Hari ini yang dipakainya adalah victorian dress ungu penuh renda, dilengkapi wig ikal panjang warna hitam.

.

.

.

.

" Hyung… apa kau tidak merasa kalau dari tadi kita diperhatikan orang terus? " tanya YiXing agak risih.

" Aku tahu kok. Abaikan saja… " SuHo merengkuh tubuh sintal istrinya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

" Apa karena pakaian kita? Kau tahu hyung, aku rasa berpenampilan mencolok ala harajuku style ini bukan ide yang bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita ketahuan? " YiXing membenamkan wajahnya di cerukan leher sang suami untuk mencari kenyamanan.

" Justru itu, Xing-ah. Semakin kita mencolok, semakin kita sulit dikenali orang. " SuHo terkekeh geli saat nafas hangat YiXing menyentuh tengkuknya.

" Kok bisa? " dengan binar mata penuh rasa ingin tahu YiXing menatap suami angelicnya itu.

" Kita harus menyembunyikan sebatang pohon di hutan lebat kalau tidak ingin ada yang menemukannya. Kau mengerti maksudku, Xing-ah? " tidak menjawab pertanyaan YiXing, SuHo justru memberikan sebuah teka-teki.

" Uummm… kalau seorang artis tidak ingin dikenali masyarakat, maka dia harus berdandan mencolok yang berkebalikan dari image idol-nya, begitu? " terka YiXing dengan wajah blank seperti biasa.

" Kira-kira begitu deh~ " SuHo tidak henti-hentinya mengulum senyum.

" Tapi tetap saja, cosplay begini terlalu berlebihan. Hyung tidak modus, 'kan? " YiXing menyipitkan matanya curiga.

.

.

.

.

SuHo hanya tertawa garing mendengar ucapan YiXing yang… memang benar sih. Pria angelic ini memang sengaja berpenampilan nyentrik. Selain karena dia ingin merasakan yang namanya cosplay. SuHo juga ingin melihat YiXing memakai gaun berenda lagi –terakhir kali YiXing mau memakai gaun macam ini adalah saat honeymoon mereka tiga tahun yang lalu–. Sang soloist buru-buru mengalihkan perhatian istrinya sebelum sang pemuda manis mencurigainya lebih jauh.

.

.

.

.

" So, jadi kau ingin box bayi yang ivory dari kayu pinus atau yang merah marun dari kayu mahogany, Xing-ah? "

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\\(^._.^)_(^._.^)/**

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Nona Go, bagaimana tanggapan anda tentang rumor human trafficking yang dituduhkan pada anda? "

" Hmm? Human trafficking? Ahaha~ anda ini ada-ada saja, mana mungkin 'kan saya melakukan hal sekeji itu? " seorang wanita cantik melemparkan senyumannya ke arah kamera.

" Tapi nona Go, ada yang… "

.

.

.

–PIP–

.

.

.

" Whoa~ lihat ini, trending topic kita minggu ini lagi-lagi dikuasai oleh rentetan skandal yang menerpa Black Pearl. "

" Iya benar, kemarin yang jadi 1st. trend adalah kasus tuan Jay Park yang meneror keluarga nona Amber. Lalu berita kali ini apa lagi? "

" Aaah… tunggu, tunggu… Oh, sekarang tentang tuan Lee. "

" Bacakan please, yang bawa MC card-nya 'kan kamu. "

" Maaf~ Oke, semalam rumah tuan Lee JeongMin digeledah kepolisian terkait kasus pemalsuan kematian… "

.

.

.

–PIP–

.

.

.

" Seperti yang bisa anda lihat di belakang saya, pewaris Park Metal Industrial tengah mengejar-ngejar CEO Black Pearl talent agency, Byun BaekHyun. " lapor seorang broadcaster pria dari sebuah tayangan infotainment gosip.

" Yah, BaekHyun! Akhir minggu ini berkencanlah denganku! " seru seorang pria jangkung kelebihan kalsium.

" Pergi sana jauh-jauh dariku elf idiot! " raung seorang pria mungil berang.

" Kejar mereka! " ujar salah satu kameraman.

" Apaan ini?! Siapa yang iseng memanggil wartawan kemari?! "

.

.

.

–PIP–

.

.

.

" TaeMin-ssi, TaeMin-ssi! Bagaimana tanggapan anda tentang kasus pelecehan seksual yang pernah menimpa anda? " sekumpulan pencari warta tengah mengerumuni seorang pemuda berjuluk the GoldieLock Prince(ss).

" Aaaah! No comment! No comment! Ummaaaaa! Tolong akuuuu! "

" TaeMin-ssi! "

" Tolong berikan sedikit komentarnya! "

" Siapapun! Selamatkan akuuuu! Huweeee! "

.

.

.

–PIP–

.

.

.

" Wow~ aku tidak menyangka hyung akan benar-benar menjalankan Nemesis. " ujar seorang pemuda berparas teduh.

" Tentu saja, aku tidak pernah main-main dalam masalah ini, JinKi-ah. " SuHo menyeringai.

" Hyung, kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau namakan rencana itu Apocalypse? " seorang pemuda jangkung kelebihan kalsium menyela percakapan keduanya.

" Memangnya ini movie Resident Evil the series apa?! " cetus SuHo kesal. " Dasar setan jangkung perampok isi kulkas… "

" Resident Evil itu film apa sih? Seru tidak? " tanya YiXing tiba-tiba dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

" Seru sekali lho, hyung! Kapan-kapan kita nonton bareng yuk! " JinKi, nama pemuda teduh itu, menangkup tangan YiXing penuh semangat.

" Ehemmm… kalian berempat, focus please. "

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria paruh baya bergaya alim mirip seorang pendeta berdeham menghentikan obrolan absurd keempatnya. Setelah itu, suasana ruangan besar berornamen ukiran bunga sakura dari kayu sequoia putih dan bernuansa khas negara matahari terbit itu kembali canggung. Beberapa hari setelah skandal Black Pearl merebak, Choi SiWon, pria paruh baya yang menjadi kepala keluarga Choi sekaligus ayah kandung SuHo, memanggil seluruh anggota keluarga besar dan mengadakan pertemuan darurat.

.

.

Keluarga besar yang dimaksud termasuk juga keluarga Kim dari pihak istrinya, Kim KiBum. Keluarga Lee yang selama ini telah bersedia menjadi orangtua angkat SuHo dan JinKi, sekaligus pengacara turun temurun keluarga Choi. Keluarga Jung, besan SiWon dari putera pertamanya Choi JaeJoong. Keluarga Zhang, Keluarga Oh, juga BaekHyun dan ChanYeol. Dua nama terakhir ikut karena BaekHyun adalah otak kedua dalam rencana Nemesis ini. Sementara ChanYeol adalah calon share holder baru yang dengan suka rela membantu memuluskan aksi mereka. Well, meski keterlibatannya ini berawal dari ketidaksengajaan. Ada yang ingat insiden '_tamparanmu mengalihkan duniaku_'? Wkwkwkwk~

.

.

.

.

" Jujur saja nak, saat kau mengungkapkan rencana ini dua tahun yang lalu, appa pikir kau hanya bercanda. Appa sama sekali tidak menyangka kau akan bertindak sejauh ini. " SiWon menghela nafas berat. " Apa pendapatmu, Bummie? "

" Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya, JinKi-ah, apa kau tidak keberatan dengan rencana ini sayang? Apa kau siap dengan konsekuensinya? Lalu YiXing, bagaimana denganmu? Karena semakin jauh rencana ini berjalan, hidup kalian berdua akan semakin terancam. " tanya KiBum dingin, wanita yang berjuluk the Snow White Queen itu lalu menyesap teh hijaunya.

" Sama sekali tidak eomma. Sejak awal rencana ini disusun, SuHo-hyung selalu memberitahukan perkembangannya padaku. Lagipula, aku sudah pernah mengalami yang lebih buruk. Jadi ya, tidak masalah. " JinKi tersenyum lembut.

" Aku juga tidak apa. Sejak aku memutuskan untuk menikah dengan SuHo-hyung, aku sudah menerima semua yang ada pada hyung. Termasuk kegilaannya ini. Hehe~ Tenang saja eomma, kami pasti akan baik-baik saja. " YiXing terkekeh renyah.

" Kalau begitu baguslah. SuHo, lakukan semuanya dengan rapi. Jangan sampai jejaknya tercium. Lalu ChangMin, aku percayakan putera bungsuku padamu. " senyuman tipis ala ratu salju terkembang di bibir KiBum.

" Jangan cemas eomma, Nemesis ini punya banyak back-up plan seperti kepala Hydra. " siapapun yang melihat ekspresi SuHo yang seperti raja iblis ini pasti bertanya-tanya kemana perginya image malaikatnya yang lembut itu.

" Aku janji akan menjaga JinKi sebaik-baiknya, Bummie-jumma. " ChangMin membungkuk hormat.

" Bummie, tapi ini berbahaya. Yang kita hadapi ini JeongMin, orang yang dulu pernah berusaha menghancurkan keluarga kita. " SiWon mencoba berargumen dengan istri Snow White-nya itu.

" Aku tahu. Tapi harus ada yang menutup tirainya. Dan kitalah yang akan mengakhiri panggung drama ini, bukan JeongMin. Jadi aku mohon kerja sama dari semua orang yang hadir dalam ruangan ini. " KiBum menutup pertemuan darurat keluarga Choi hari itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\\(^._.^) Tsuzuku nyaw~ (^._.^)/**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Before…

Buat yang berkenan kasih comment, sankyuu for your appreciation nyaw~

Buat yang sekedar SiDer… well… sankyuu udah nyempatin baca fics gue ini nyaw~

Semoga karya gue ini memuaskan n menghibur.

.

.

Then, see ya next chapter~

.

.

Sincerely, M. Ry _ Mi. RaI _ team. pro

Nagisa_Sakurai

Hibiki_Kurenai

Sora_Fujimori

Reina_Mirai


End file.
